The Lost Halliwell Witch
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in an AU where Leo died in season eight, Piper had a brief fling with firefighter Greg only to result in an unforeseen pregnancy however, she kept it a secret from everyone. Sixteen years pass and when Greg is attacked only to fall under a coma, Wyatt and Chris discover their baby brother's existence and find themselves taking him in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Partying and Tragedy.**

Tonight has been the night Wyatt and Chris have been hoping would be demon free for months now. Chris only being out of college for a few months now and planning on moving out to an apartment with his partner Bianca a member of the Phoenix a deadly bloodline of assassin witches. While Wyatt has started working over at Magic School. The two planned to go to some party with old school friends. Right now the two young men are in Wyatt's private quarters at Magic School.

"Still crazy to think that the manor is going to be in the hands of three sisters again," Wyatt commented as he finished getting changed in the bathroom.

"The cupid trio, I give the manor a week before it gets blown up." Chris joked. Chris is wearing plain navy blue trousers and a light blue t-shirt with navy trainers. Wyatt walks out wearing black trousers, a grey t-shirt and black shoes.

"That's pretty generous towards those three," Wyatt says.

"I guess it is," Chris spoke.

"Tammy's party is going to be so great. I haven't been to a decent one for months. Or when I do there always some demon or warlock attack." Wyatt replies.

"Let's hope not I've got a job interview tomorrow. I don't want to turn up and tired and bruised. Or hung over." Chris said. The conversation ends there before the two orbs out heading towards the party.

* * *

Meanwhile back over in San Francisco, in a two-bedroom house, we have Greg the famous Fireman well famous in the Halliwell family. In the living room sat down flicking through his mobile responding to a few text messages. While standing in front of him is a sixteen-year-old boy who has short brown hair, crystal blue eyes and pale skin. The boy is wearing grey trousers, black vans, a black t-shirt with a black denim jacket.

"Come on Dad, this has been planned for months." The boy begs.

"Sorry kid, I don't know this girl how responsible she is and I'm not a fool I know what happens at teen parties when the host parents are away," Greg replied.

"What's to know her name is Crystal, she's in my maths class. She's sixteen and a half and is a cheerleader nothing really special." The boy says.

"Look, George, it's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust the people you will be around in that environment." Greg said.

"Daaad, I haven't asked to go to one of these parties before. Just this once please, I'll be back at whatever time you want just give me this one party." George pleads. Greg rolls his eyes maybe just maybe George going to the party wouldn't be such a bad idea, of course, there are some ground rules that need to be put in place. Greg sighs for a moment before he puts his phone to one side.

"Fine but on three conditions kid. One no drinking two you're back here for ten NO later. And three if there is anyone who is taking or offering drugs stay away from them." Greg tells George, has to use every bit of will not to roll his eyes or to make some sarcastic response.

"Fine, I suppose those conditions are reasonable. Thanks, Dad." George responded he has to admit he is disappointed his dad has imposed a no drinking rule. That's one of the reasons he wanted to go his dad would kill him if he was caught drinking.

"Don't make me regret letting you," Greg says.

"Don't worry I won't," George replies.

* * *

Now a few hours later at Crystal's house party where there music roaring, dancing drinking. Crystal's house near to the corners is George with a friend talking. This friend is a girl of the same age, who has green eyes and long curly blond hair and slightly rosie complexion.

"Hey, hey George, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't just stand in the corner tonight. That we would dance, drink have a little bit of fun you know what most people go to a party to do." George's friend says.

"I know but I didn't expect you know who to be here Zelena," George responds.

"So what if he's here George, don't let his presence ruin your time here. Get talking to other people. Have a little fun otherwise there no point in being here." Zelena told George.

"I guess you're right Z, wish me luck," George spoke before walking away from Zelena who smiles thinking now she can talk to some guys and drink a little more knowing George is making an attempt at having some fun.

Hours passed and eventually, George did find himself having a good time dancing, talking having a laugh with other guests. Just as George starts to flirt with one of the other guests from a different school he gets a call from his aunt Jean.

"Excuse me," George said as he answered his phone.

"Aunt Jean, what's wrong? I'm kind of at a party right now." George asks not pleased that he was called.

"You need to leave now, it's your father," Jean replies her voice clearly laced with worry.

"My father's what wrong?" George asked.

"Me and your father went out for dinner on the way back some thug just came out of nowhere he was fast and attacked your father. He left as quick as he came to your dad's lost a lot of blood. We're at the local hospital." Jean explains. George finds his head filling with all the endless possibilities and outcomes that his father could face due to the attack. Panic and fear that's all he could feel right now.

"On my way," George tells Jenna before hanging up, heading towards the front door. Zelena who has been busy taking shots notices George passes on the next round and almost runs to catch up to him.

"George where the hell are you going?" Zelena questions.

"I-I have to go to the hospital my Dad, h...he needs me," George answers, this situation is not something George could have ever imagined.

"I'm coming with you, the buses aren't really reliable," Zelena told George there was no way she could stay at the party when her friend needs her.

"No, its Friday night you've been looking forward to this party for ages." George points out.

"You can't rid of me, I'm not drunk enough for you to get your own way," Zelena said.

"Fine, I need to call a cab," George says as he dials one of the local cab numbers.

"No, I'll call my dad he has a car," Zelena responded. Who quickly gets out her phone and dials her dad's number.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Unexpected Magic.**

The distance between Crystal's house and the hospital was roughly forty minutes. But for George, it felt like hours. Zelena had no clue what to say and what to do to comfort her friend. Before Zelena's dad could properly park George just jumps out and heads straight for the entrance. Zelena jumps out after, him.

"George wait up." Zelena shouts, he just ignores her resulting in her having to run faster.

"No, I need to find him and Aunt Jean," George responds not bothering to look back.

"And we will but you don't have to make it into some marathon," Zelena says as she finally catches up to him.

"No its matter between life and death, I can't lose my dad due to some thug wearing a mask deciding to take up butchery." George snaps.

"I'm sure your dad will be fine, he wouldn't want you to worry like this," Zelena responds.

"I'm not worrying I don't worry, I have never worried about a single thing in my life," George spoke. Before finally reaching the right hospital ward. He sees his aunt Jean sat down on a chair.

"Auntie," George calls out catching her attention running over to her. Zelena walking behind him.

"Oh thank god, they wouldn't tell me anything," Jean replies as George sits down beside her.

"Why?" George asks.

"Because I'm not a blood relative, I-I just don't know why this would happen. He's done nothing wrong no enemies." Jean answers.

"I need answers," George says before walking away from Jean and Zelena heading towards the reception area.

"Excuse me, I need to know the condition of my father Greg Gilbert," George tells the receptionist on the phone. But she seems busy on the phone talking to someone about something George sees as a mere inconvenience compared to his father right now.

"Just give me a second." The receptionist says, this angers George who snatches the phone out of the receptionist's hand and quickly ends the call.

"Listen lady miss ingrown toenail can wait. Right now I need to know if Greg Gilbert is okay his condition." George snapped. The receptionist sighs in slight annoyance at the boy's rude tone she gets out of her seat and quickly looks for one of the doctors assigned to Greg.

"Your father has lost a vast amount of blood. The next few hours are crucial. He's currently being attended by my team." The doctor explains.

"What do you mean by crucial? How bad what does he need?" George asks, why can't doctors just speak directly and straight to the point?

"If he loses any more blood he will need a transfusion and since his blood type is extremely rare if we can't get a transfusion straight away he could die." The doctor responded.

"I-I just help him," George said struggling to process everything while walking away back over to Zelena and Jean.

"Well?" Zelena questions.

"He's bad really bad the bastard got him if he loses any more blood, he will need a transfusion. This would have never happened if I stayed in." George spoke.

"How do you figure?" Jean asked.

"Well if I decided not to go, he would have stayed in and you would have probably come over. And none of this would have happened my Dad didn't deserve this he didn't do anything remotely bad in his life his worse crime is probably nicking some gum at eight." George answered.

"Look we just have to wait for the police should be here soon for Jean's interview," Zelena tells George. For almost the past ten minutes, a baby has been crying and ever so slowly it's grown more irritable to George.

"I don't want to wait for the police Z, I want results now and as for that insufferable baby make it shut up, it can hold a tune longer Mariah Carey!" George shouts unintentionally tapping into a part of him, he thought never existed something great causing the area and people around him to freeze! All sound on the hospital ward vanishes and movement all except George.

"What the hell?" George asks himself confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the party, Wyatt and Chris are at having a good time dancing, while Chris is dancing and drinking and Wyatt is trying to flirt with some girls it all comes to a sudden stop when everyone but them freezes.

"What just happened?" Wyatt spoke confused walking over to his little brother.

"They froze, but how this party is mainly good witches and we don't freeze," Chris replied.

"This can't be good I remember mom pointing out that Angels of Destiny have the power to freeze all beings, but if it was them, they would have shown up," Wyatt said.

"Something tells me, that it's going to take more than a simple spell to unfreeze everyone." Chris assumed.

"Watch and learn brother. I call upon my twice blessed powers to unfreeze everyone in this hour." Wyatt responds, however, is disappointed to see his spell has no effect. Chris lets out a small chuckle making Wyatt send a little glare.

"I told you, it appears even the all mighty twice blessed can't unfreeze everyone. I guess we will just have to track down the source of its power and ask them kindly to undo it." Chris tells Wyatt. Wyatt hated to admit it but Chris was probably right in this case.

"Chris check outside and see if it's the same as it is in here," Wyatt instructs Chris listens and goes to a nearby window and looks outside.

"Oh my, I think the entire block is like this. This is some major magic off the scale I assume. The only person I thought could do this w..." Chris said.

"Mom, I thought only Mom was strong enough to freeze several blocks, town and cities." Wyatt butted in.

"I'll head to the manor and see if there anything in the Book of Shadows and you head over to Magic School check their books and see if any of the Elders have any answers," Chris told Wyatt before orbing out.

"Sometimes magic can really be a pain in the behind," Wyatt commented.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Deals and an Unexpected Twist.**

Over at Magic School, we have Wyatt searching through a dozen spell books, with a few members of staff that are still on campus.

"That kind of power isn't something anybody can have the power to freeze time itself is rare whether its molecular or actual time freezing." A teacher said.

"Is there anything in particular that determines who get this power?" Wyatt asks as he flips through a dozen pages.

"Typically those who have this kind of power are individuals who have great magical potential and are tied to some great destiny. And the power is only common in two known witch bloodlines, Avatars as a collective and the Angels of Destiny." The teacher answers.

"If it was the Angels of Destiny, they would have shown up and they haven't. One of the two bloodlines has to be the Warren line of course, but we already know that Kat has Molecular Deceleration which is slowing down time not freezing it. So what's the second bloodline?" Wyatt responds.

"The second bloodline was the Zbornak which was killed off in the sixties." The teacher tells Wyatt.

"Please tell me, I'm just being stupid." Wyatt prays before orbing out over to Chris and Bianca's new apartment.

* * *

At the apartment, we have Chris standing at the small dinner table, he was only at the manor shortly because Phoebe's girls were busy training with their mother both hand to hand combat, active powers and potion making. So, Chris had to orb the family Book of Shadows over to his apartment. Wyatt and Chris have always shared some form of psychic link they could sense where each other were at all times. Unless some major power was interfering.

"I haven't been able to find anything in particular about who did this. But I think I might be able to write a spell strong enough to take us directly to the source." Chris says to his brother turning to face him.

"You might as well reverse the spell to find a lost witch and use it to take us to the witch," Wyatt replied.

"What makes you think its a witch and why to use to call a lost witch spell. Last time I checked the caster had to be blood-related?" Chris asked.

"A teacher told me the power to freeze time is too rare only two bloodlines of witches possess this power ours and the Zbornak line of witches but that line died out. It doesn't make sense that we didn't freeze. It has to be something blood-related. Maybe whoever did this is a far distant relative no one knows about." Wyatt explains.

"We can confirm that later let just fix the mass freezing," Chris spoke before quickly rewriting the call the lost witch spell.

"Powers of light and forces of good take us now to the place were some magic was just abused. Know we won't retaliate with unjust force allow us to amend the mistake that was forged." Chris chants seconds later the two are transported away in a swarm of white orbs.

* * *

Still unsure of what has just happened in the hospital, George is standing confused wondering how this happened. When a swarm of white orbs come and go leaving behind Wyatt and Chris!

"Bloody hell!" George cursed.

"A boy did this," Wyatt says surprised a little due to the scale of the freezing.

"Says the man who at barely a toddler conjured a dragon and got himself erased from history temporarily." Chris points out.

"Oh god, what is happening where did you come from why is like everyone around me is on pause?" George demands.

"Well, this conversation is going to be fun." Wyatt joked.

"You see these people are frozen in time, and you did this," Chris tells George.

"Frozen in time by me! You're the ones who just appeared in a swirl of white lights. This all of your mess fix it. I'm only here because of my dad." George responds. Chris and Wyatt share a look for a minute having a very brief telepathic conversation.

"Let me guess your dad is badly hurt and you just wanted it all stop lashed out tapping into your powers." Wyatt assumed.

"Look if this is true than fix it. My dad needs treatment." George spoke. Chris takes Wyatt to one side not too far away but to speak privately.

"If we heal his dad, then he might be up for unfreezing everyone," Chris says.

"That's if we're allowed to heal him with magic. If its something like a terminal illness then we can't do a thing." Wyatt points out.

"It's worth a try and once we fix all of this. We can figure out how if your theory about him being a distant relative works." Chris replied. The two then end their conversation and walk back to George.

"We'll heal your father in return we want three things," Wyatt said.

"What three things?" George asks.

"One, your name two afterwards, you help us figure out how to unfreeze everyone if you can't find the trigger. And third, you're sticking with us until we can find out who your Whitelighter is and family history magical wise." Wyatt answers, technically he wasn't supposed to be giving such terms but this wasn't normal even by magical standards. George sighs in reluctance and annoyance it wasn't like he could figure this out by himself. He has no other choice he might as well get it over with.

"Okay, fine my name George Gilbert, now please heal my dad," George spoke in defeat. The three then start to search for the operating room, Greg should be in. The surname Gilbert it sounds so familiar to Chris but he has no idea as to why it does.

* * *

The three find the right operating room and quickly walk over. To the operating bed and see Greg laying there frozen the sight was truly horrible and disgusting.

"This is definitely a sight I didn't wanna see today," Wyatt commented, Wyatt then holds out his hands over Greg's body allowing his healing ability to flow. It takes a little under two minutes for Wyatt to heal Greg however not completely just as he nearly completes the healing. Wyatt is thrown across the room by a powerful blast of magic radiating from Greg the powerful blast of magic causing everyone and everything that was frozen by George to unfreeze. Chris runs over to Wyatt and pulls him up to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Wyatt asked surprised at what just happened.

"Why hasn't he woke up, I thought you said you would fix him," George demands to know.

"Some powerful magic intervened this attack definitely wasn't random this was planned," Wyatt says.

"We take him over to the medic ward at Magic School, you're coming with us," Chris said.

"Magic Sch..." George starts but before he can finish he is quickly grabbed by Wyatt who orbs the two of them with Greg over to Magic School.

"Don't worry I'll cast a memory-altering spell since there no more memory wipe dust," Chris says to himself.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Suspicions Confirmed. **

Wyatt, Greg and George appear in Magic School's medical wing in a swirl of white and blue orbs of light. Wyatt used Telekinetic Orbing to move Greg to one of the beds. Wyatt has always found Telekinetic Orbing easier than regular Telekinesis compared to Chris. Once Greg was orbed onto a bed, the nurse present quickly examined him with her magic.

"I'll need some time to examine his full condition. But what I can say for sure he is alive just in a magical induce coma-like state." The nurse tells the two boys. Wyatt nods before George can comment, Wyatt drags him out of the medical wing and over to his classroom.

"Where are you taking me now?" George asks damn Wyatt's grip was strong.

"Isn't it obvious? My classroom, now I need to confirm my second theory." Wyatt answered.

"Sit and don't touch anything." Wyatt practically ordered, George sighed annoyed at the order but sits down on one of the few student chairs.

"What's going to happen now?" George asked.

* * *

"I'm going to fetch Miss Nylund, she is going to perform a magical DNA test so to speak," Wyatt explained before George can question any further Wyatt leaves the room to find Miss Nylund. It doesn't take long to find the teacher in question and to bring her back. The teacher in question is around her sixties and has been teaching at Magic School in almost forty years. Miss Nylund has brought with her a medium-sized black leather bag, which George can only assume holds items that are magical. Miss Nylund sets the bag down on Wyatt's desk, and opens it up and pulls out a few items one being a silver Athame along with a small wooden bowl, a wooden sculpture of the Evil Eye and mixed herbs mixed with holy water. Miss Nylund pours the mixed herbs with holy water into the bowl then the wooden sculpture of the Evil Eye before turning to face George and Wyatt.

"Now all I need to do is make a small cut on both of your left palms boys add the blood to the bowl and cast a small spell and then we can find what pre-existing bloodline of witches he belongs to or if he is the first of his line." Miss Nylund tells the boys, Wyatt just nods.

"There no way yo..." George starts to protests, but Miss Nylund puts a quick end to it when as quick as a flash of thunder by grabbing George's left arm and making a small cut on George's palm before forcing him over to the bowl holding his palm out over the bowl waiting for a few droplets to fall into the bowl before letting his arm go. Just as George is about to say something Wyatt clicks his fingers using magic to strip George of his voice. Wyatt then walks over to the bowl and offers his right hand to Miss Nylund who cuts it and lets a few droplets of blood onto the bowl. Wyatt then takes a step back before Miss Nylund puts her hands into the bowl.

"Ancient spirits, I ask of thee to use the sacred magicks to help reveal the mystery of this new witch in our mist. Show us his origin and if Wyatt's theory is correct." Miss Nylund chants seconds later. The spell causes Miss Nylund to be hit with a very intense premonition. The premonition lasts for almost five minutes. During the five minutes, Wyatt returned George's voice.

"Remarkable, I didn't think it was possible." Miss Nylund commented.

"What didn't you think was possible?" Wyatt asked.

"George doesn't just belong to one bloodline of witches but two. He's the last and only current Zbornak witch. Fifty years ago, my mother was a friend with a Zbornak witch whose bloodline was cursed by a powerful demon that her descendants wouldn't inherit magic in any forms. There was, however, one loophole to the spell if a member of the line would sleep with a Charmed One the spell would be broken and the first child born after the spell was broken would inherit the magic of those who came before he or she starting the line anew." Miss Nylund explained to the boys.

"What are you saying that the second bloodline he belongs to is the Warren bloodline?" Wyatt questions.

"I'm afraid so it's the only possible explanation your late mother must have had George in secret and gave him to his father once he was born. And made sure no one could sense him, it's not too common that witches develop their powers at such a late age. When he was at the hospital during at that time in that emotional state he tapped into his developing powers for the first time allowing him to freeze on such a large scale. I doubt he will be able to do it again at that scale any time soon. You and Chris mustn't have frozen because your magic protected you since he didn't aim you specifically." Miss Nylund explains. Both boys find themselves in utter shock although Wyatt had his suspicions however, it was different to have them confirmed. While George found himself angry at his father why did he lie about not knowing who his mother was until he was two and said it was too late that she died? He didn't want brothers he was quite content with being a lonely child never mind being a witch.

"Hello, I'm right here no need to talk as if I'm not present. I kept to the conditions. Now if you don't mind do me a favour and take my powers so I can go back to my normal life once my dad is okay." George spoke up.

"You can't just give up your powers on a whim you have a responsibility as a witch to help people." Wyatt lectured.

"Why not these are my powers after all?" George snapped.

"We'll talk about this later. We've got other problems right now." Wyatt replied. Just as George is about to respond, Wyatt interrupts.

"The grown-ups are speaking think careful what you say before I take your voice again." Wyatt threatened.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Summoning and Another Mystery.**

Chris who has just finished his memory-altering spell on the hospital, orbs out safely over to Magic School to meet up with Wyatt to hear the news on George. Wyatt orbed George over to his own quarters and placed a minor boundary spell over the room thanks to some little crystals. Allowing Chris and Wyatt to speak freely in another room without any distractions.

"I managed to make it so the hospital, think he arrived at a different private hospital and that neither of them was actually there," Chris tells Wyatt.

"That's good for now, we're still waiting for some answers regarding the reaction to me trying to heal Greg completely," Wyatt replies.

"And those answers are," Chris said.

"Well, my theory is correct George is a Warren Witch, just a much closer relative than I thought," Wyatt says.

"How much closer?" Chris asks.

"Try baby brother close, it appears that mom's fling with fireman Greg resulted in her having George and for some reason, she kept it secret and gave George to Greg. But get this George isn't just a Warren witch, he belongs to two bloodlines which by coincidence happens to be the only two bloodlines that have the power to freeze time in some form whether its molecular based or actual flow of time. It turns out that the Zb..." Wyatt starts but Chris interrupts.

"The Zbornak line of witches which were cursed by a demon so that they would lose magic in all forms until one of the members of said line sleep with a Charmed One breaking the curse and making it so the firstborn child after the curse is broken inherits the magic that those before was supposed to have plus his/her own power starting the line over again. I learned that two years ago." Chris butted in.

"Right magical history A-level," Wyatt responds, he still can't get over why he was rejected from that class sure his grades were two levels before but Chris got in damn it, he hated to admit but Chris always had the better skill with the craft and knowledge just less raw magic power.

"The question is why did Mom feel like she had to give him up in the first place? Why weren't we told it doesn't make sense we both know our Mom wouldn't just give up her child." Chris spoke.

"I have no idea, our aunts can't know Aunt Phoebe can barely keep the secret that we're witches. There no way she would have been able to keep George's existence hidden by now if she had known." Wyatt said.

"We need answers, we need to talk to Mom to call her spirit," Chris tells Wyatt.

"George stays in my quarters if he's with us when we summon Mom that might only complicate things further," Wyatt replied.

"Maybe she has answers to why the healing was blocked too," Chris suggests.

"We better get started, when we finish George still should be asleep I lit a special candle that was enchanted with a sleeping spell we've got roughly an hour," Wyatt told Chris.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Wyatt's quarters, George who tried his best to resist eventually did crumble and collapsed onto the bed falling into a slumber. George not long after falling asleep, he finds his subconscious self standing in some temple from what appears to have been built back in ancient times.

"W...Where am I?" George spoke as he starts to look around surprised, at his surroundings the temple seemed to be lit by torches hanging on the some of the walls. While the torch-less walls have all kinds of paintings that could show some story along. Now on the floor, he can see a pattern of runes all different.

"He has returned," A voice said.

"Who's there?" George shouts.

"He seeks the source, you must protect the guardian find the guardian." The voice spoke.

"Guardian, what guardian? Just tell me everything!" George snapped, seconds later he awakens on Wyatt's bed. He sees the enchanted candle, which has just finished burning out. George rubs his eyes and sees something in the corner of Wyatt's quarters, he never thought he would see outside television and films.

"Oh, my god!" George gasped.

* * *

Now back to Wyatt and Chris who have set out a circle of lit white candles. The two are standing together near the candles.

"Hear these words, hear our cry spirit from the other side come to me, I summon thee cross now the great divide," Wyatt and Chris chant together a swirl of white lights comes and goes leaving behind someone you wouldn't expect.

"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt demands.

"The Lady of the Lake, of course, or was." The ghost answered.

"The one who was killed and our mother took her place." Chris questions.

"Yes, your mother can't see you right now. So, I've been appointed to answer your questions." The Lady of the Lake explains.

"Why can't she be here right now, we've waited long enough to see her again?" Wyatt demanded.

"Two reasons one you still aren't ready to see her and second she's dealing with some important business that only she can handle which I have no information on." The Lady of the Lake spoke. The two hated that they still couldn't see their mother and father after all this time.

"Why was George given up?" Chris questions.

"For protection, not long after he was born Piper discovered the curse of the Zbornak line and that a powerful force was after him. She did her best to think of any solution that would keep the child safe with her but there wasn't any. She went to the ancient arts of magicks and forged a spell that would allow George to be cloaked and safe from all supernatural harm along with influence. As long as he was with his father and no Warren witch was near him. Although she wasn't strong enough to destroy the force after George, she was strong enough to hold it at bay." The Lady of the Lake explained.

"What is this force and what happens now that he has been in contact with us?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea only Piper was aware of the force. We have no idea if this force is still held at bay. All you can do is be cautious, and do your best to figure out what the force is. The one thing for sure is that he is in danger." The Lady of the Lake said.

"You know what this means Chris? He will have to stay with us for longer. There no way he can stay at his own place its too much of a risk now that he has been exposed." Wyatt says.

"He won't like this he will probably consider this kidnapping." Chris pointed out.

"Too bad he can consider this a family reunion one that's not ending anytime soon," Wyatt responded.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for the long update process, I didn't intend for this chapter to take this long to be posted. I hope you all enjoy reading it and other chapters to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Changes and Elders.**

As Wyatt and Chris are heading back to Wyatt's quarters, George is still staring in awe in the corner of Wyatt's room. It couldn't be, could it?

"EXCALIBUR!" George gasped, he couldn't help himself but run towards the legendary weapon. He couldn't believe well wouldn't if he saw before today, he couldn't help but try and pull it from its stone. He tries to do this for almost ten minutes before growing annoyed and out of breath.

"For god sake, why have Excalibur lying about set in stone how else am I supposed to post a picture of me wilding the sword." George snaps, a few seconds later George hears a mobile ringtone going off. George quickly pulls his phone out of one of his jeans pockets and sees it's Zelena calling. He quickly swipes the answer icon and puts his phone to his right ear.

"Hey, George, me and your aunt are at the wrong hospital can you give us the right name?" Zelena asks. George was stunned this had to be an outcome of some spells those strangers cast.

"I-I sorry about that I'm already in a cab, he's stable I'll see you tomorrow, I just need some sleep." George lied, he couldn't risk Bonnie and Clyde casting another spell. George hears footsteps he quickly hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket. One of the crystals then vanishes through white orbs, the door then opens and the two older boys enter Wyatt holding the crystal.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Chris said.

"Yeah, I dreamed of being any place that you guys weren't," George responds.

"That confirms another Warren trait, Chris," Wyatt commented.

"So any news all that Whitelighter rubbish?" George asked.

"No, we are waiting for the Elders to get in touch. But we have other news somewhat more important news. News that you probably won't want to accept." Chris spoke.

"Hit me with it," George replies.

"Well one thing for sure we know your dad's attack was planned and that you're our long lost baby brother, We've got confirmation a second opinion to Miss Nylund," Chris tells George.

"Baby brother! I get that magic is real now but still, I want more than some magical proof I want DNA proof scientific proof." George responds.

"Look give us ten minutes to explain everything no interruptions and everything will make sense." Chris requests. George just sighs and nods. Ten minutes go by quickly but feel like an eternity.

"So what are you waiting for then? Jump on your brooms and deal with this evil." George said.

"I blame Aunt Phoebe for the flying broomsticks and Harry Potter," Wyatt commented.

"It's not that simple no one knows what this force is but our mom. There a lot we need to figure out. Not just healing your Dad but figuring why the force was only known to mom and how her only solution was to give you up." Chris told George.

"Whatever this force was someone that has friends which it used to get your dad out of the picture. The only thing we know right now is that you're safer with us now you've been exposed." Wyatt says.

"Wait, you want me to move in with you? As in living with you as if we were a family?" George questions.

"Yep it makes sense and you are technically family." Wyatt answers.

"What about my aunt she will have questions and school as well." George points out.

"We'll handle that," Chris says.

* * *

Afterwards, we have Wyatt alone in his chambers thinking to himself of the situation they are now in. For starters where would they live? Chris has already moved into an apartment with Bianca it wouldn't be right for Chris to move out. The manor was out of the question since Phoebe's girls live there now. Maybe George could temporarily live at Magic School but he would have to ask the headmistress, however she might insist that the boy enrols in Magic School. God, why didn't their mother just tell them everything it would have been so much easier? Wyatt asks himself seconds later an Elder orbs in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

"What are you doing here? We haven't called you." Wyatt questions.

"We sensed a powerful outburst of magic. One that affected the Heavens," Sandra explains.

"We're onto that lost Halliwell Witch, well given up." Wyatt interrupts.

"Wait, when and how was the witch cloaked? We made sure after Paige's discovery that no other witch could be cloaked from us." Sandra pointed out.

"My mother was a great spell caster, its as simple as that. Our main issue is that whatever threat after George is we have no idea what is only our mother does and we can't get in touch with her there is no way my aunts know because well Phoebe, she can barely keep the secret that we're all witches." Wyatt said.

"They may be a way to figure out what this force was Wyatt. There a spell in a Book of Shadows, one that may help figure out the force. The spell is difficult though it has been known to show answers to what people desire to know in mysterious ways." Sandra replies.

"Great, I'll have Chris check the book," Wyatt spoke.

"No, you're confused Wyatt it's not your Book of Shadows, the spell is written in its the Zbornak Book of Shadows. You have to find that Book of Shadows." Sandra tells Wyatt.

"Great any more surprises," Wyatt complained.

"No, but we should have a Whitelighter assigned shortly," Sandra said.

"He doesn't want his powers Sandra and right now I'm not sure if I have any right in the say," Wyatt confessed.

"It's his family legacy his responsibility and duty. He can't just give it up." Sandra responded.

"I'm afraid he doesn't see us as a family and he seems dead against being a witch," Wyatt says.

"Give him time perhaps when things settle, he will come around," Sandra suggests.

"It's worth a shot," Wyatt replied.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Plans and revaluations. **

Over at Chris and Bianca's apartment, we have Bianca playing around with her throwing knives for target practice. While Chris is at the stove trying to develop a new potion.

"Chris Perry Halliwell the man who is never too far away from a demon clan or the stove preparing potions," Bianca commented.

"Says the former assassin who is never too far away from her throwing knives," Chris responds.

"Cute, Chris," Bianca said.

"I do my best," Chris replies with a smirk.

"So, any thoughts of what this force could be?" Bianca asked.

"No idea all I know is that we're going to find out soon." Chris answers.

"This force do you think it was the one that killed Piper?" Bianca asks not particularly fond of this conversation

"Probably maybe? I don't know if it is then I want to destroy it more than ever. But still, it's terrifying to know this force was feared by a Charmed One," Chris answered.

"Well maybe once you master that power source locator potion, you're still working on you will get answers," Bianca tells Chris trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe I'm just wondering who has that much power," Chris replies.

"What if I go down to the Underworld to do some research about this force maybe look into some old Demon and Warlock Mythology," Bianca suggests.

"You would really do that?" Chris asks.

"Of, course, I would Christopher," Bianca responds before shimmering out of the apartment.

"I didn't mean right this minute," Chris spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the manor, we have Phoebe's three girls in the attic. The girls are planning some magic of their own. The magic they plan is questionable, however.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Parker asks.

"Relax sis, it's a harmless spell." P.J tells her younger sister.

"But won't they have to be here for the spell to take effect?" Peyton the youngest points out.

"Yes, but we can easily draw them here." P.J responds.

"All we have to make sure is that they are here for the duration of the time the spell is bound to and we add the right ingredients," Parker said.

"The spell will be bound to the power of the Full Moon. So we draw them here on the night of the next full moon. When the spell will be active, they will be forced to work together to find the source of the threat." P.J explained.

"Parker, your premonitions must be growing stronger for that premonition of yours being that detailed," Peyton commented.

"What can I say when you're good at it things just come more easily," Parker said.

"You really have inherited the Warren pride, Parker." P.J commented.

"I don't know what you're on about sis," Parker responds.

* * *

Back to Wyatt, who is still in his quarters at Magic School, he hears a knock on the door, he sighs for a moment he really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Come on in," Wyatt says. The door then opens and George enters.

"Hey," George said.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't be trying to bust your way out of here," Wyatt replies.

"I've always tried doing that travel through the fancy blue lights things like fifty times and that was useless," George admits, Wyatt just laughs.

"Yeah that was pretty useless, you would have to be a Whitelighter to orb or empath to tap into that power," Wyatt responds.

"So, your lives pretty much resemble characters from the CW channel." George joked.

"Pretty much," Wyatt spoke.

"After my dozen attempts at orbing out of this place, I came to a revaluation of some sorts," George confessed as he sat down next to Wyatt.

"Is that so and what was this revaluation?" Wyatt asks.

"That I would be a fool to annoy those who are helping my dad get better. And just because, I don't like the situation doesn't mean I get to take it out on other people. Plus now that I know about magic, maybe I'll get proper answers instead of theories." George answers.

"Does this mean you acknowledge, you're a witch?" Wyatt questions.

"I acknowledge that I am of witch descent, that I am a born witch. But I'm still not sure if being a witch having powers if for me. However, I won't know after five minutes, I need time to figure that out. Something tells me, that the answer to that can only be found here with you guys." George replied.

"Well most witches, question their role, in the Grand Design every day it what makes us human. Just because we are born into magic doesn't mean we are always necessarily meant for magic. The only way to find out is through experience even if the Elders don't want us to believe this." Wyatt tells George.

"Have you ever questioned magic or are you one of the few who never have?" George questions.

"When my mom died yes, magic what I once saw as a gift seemed like a curse. I remember trying everything to bring her back but nothing worked it was like magic was against me and my family." Wyatt answered.

"So what changed?" George asks.

"My father, he came to me in a dream I think he did anyway, he told me that my mother is at peace, that she wasn't in pain and that she was watching over us and guiding us. That she couldn't come back because her death was sealed by nature itself. But she would always be with us in spirit." Wyatt explained.

"So, sword in the stone, I thought King Arthur was supposed to rise when we need him most." George comments.

"That he is," Wyatt spoke.

"Where were you during the elections for president?" George jokes.

"Hungover," Wyatt responded.

* * *

Now back over at the manor, we have Parker standing alone in the attic. When suddenly the windows burst open and a mist quickly enters and surrounds Parker.

"Oh, quit messing now." Parker snipped the mist then gathers in one place and shape-shifts into its true form. The mist's true form is that of a man in his twenties, who has dark skin, brown eyes and short dark hair. The man is wearing grey silk robes.

"And here I thought you loved my little trick," The man said.

"I do but my sisters are downstairs." Parker points out.

"Is everything in place?" The man asked.

"Yes, Xander, we just have to wait a few days for the full moon and for them to come over," Parker tells Xander.

"Good nothing can be taken to chance the three of them hold the key to the power we need," Xander replies.

"And nothing will be taken to chance, everything is under control. As long as they don't find the Zbornak Book of Shadows we're safe nothing can go wrong." Parker responded.

"The Zbornak Book of Shadows needs to be destroyed once and for all," Xander told Parker.

"But how that's the issue burning it will be no use. They just re-create with a spell not to mention its location is cloaked and heavily protected by magical wards." Parker pointed out.

"You will just have to find extra power to locate the Book of Shadows and use Hellfire to destroy it the magical properties from the Hellfire will make it impossible to be re-created even by Wyatt and his twice-blessed power. So, my master tells me." Xander explains to Parker.

"Fine, that should be possible, but when do I get to meet this master?" Parker asks.

"Soon, my little witch, soon to do this task and you will have proven yourself to him," Xander says.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Trips and Stealing.**

Bianca knows, the Underworld isn't an easy place to go undercover. But lucky for her intense training from her fellow Phoenix Witches training gives her some tips on how to act down there how to not to get discovered. The main being appearance and actions. The Underworld isn't a place for the faint of heart to go down there and survive you have to present yourself as someone who is ruthless and not to be messed with.

Bianca has it all planned, she knows the best place for research regarding prophecies, legends and most magical mythology and history. Even if Magic School wouldn't admit that they are the second most knowledgable. This place is the Library of Lazarus a once powerful Demon and Oracle. Shimmering down to the Underworld is an easy act of magic all that matters is where you shimmer down to.

Sneaking around the Underworld is second nature to Bianca, she knew quite a lot of the area. But is aware that there are some terrains that everyone should avoid good or evil! It took her almost four hours in our time on the surface for Bianca to locate the entrance to the Library of Lazarus. Bianca stands in awe at the sight of the entrance. A large stone door covered in Demonic runes standing beside the door is two statues made from a special type of stone unique to the Underworld. When Bianca takes a step heading in the direction of the stone door, ancient magic in the statues awakens bringing life to the once inanimate objects.

"That's new," Bianca commented the warrior statues draw their weapons and charge towards Bianca. Little does Bianca know that she is being watched from a distance through the use of magic.

* * *

Back over at the manor in Parker's new bedroom, which was once Paige's. Parker has just finished watching Bianca using a small pocket mirror as a looking glass. Parker is wearing the clothes, she wore yesterday. She puts the pocket mirror in one of the pockets of her fake black leather trousers. She then puts on a red jacket over her grey t-shirt. Parker then walks out of her bedroom and bumps into her younger sister Peyton.

"Up all ready sis its only quarter to seven," Peyton said.

"Yeah, work called they needed me to check last-minute inventory." Parker lied, it was always so easy to lie to Peyton for one Peyton didn't inherit their mother's empathic gift while their older sister did. Secondly, Peyton trusts Parker completely.

"Oh, shame, I guess I'll see you later after school," Peyton says, Peyton swears her older sisters work more than do anything else.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Parker responds before heading towards the staircase.

"I wish you were here mom and dad too," Peyton mutters to herself. Her phone starts to ring and she quickly answers it.

"Hey, there little Henry," Peyton spoke.

"Still never gonna get you to give up using that horrible nickname," Henry Jr responded.

"Why would I, when it annoys you so much?" Peyton teases.

"Look I need a witch with your expertise." Henry Jr tells her.

"How so cousin?" Peyton asked.

"Remember, that telepath charge of mine." Henry Jr replied.

"Yeah, Bonnie Wilson," Peyton says.

"The Elders neglected to tell me, she's seven with no family." Henry Jr tells her.

"Just text me the address and I'll be straight over," Peyton said.

"Why can't you just beam yourself over or I'll remote orb you here?" Henry Jr points out.

"We have painters and decorators in can't risk the exposure." Peyton answers.

"Fine," Henry Jr spoke before hanging up then he sends a text with the address.

Peyton quickly heads out grabbing her white coat.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bianca, to defeat the stone statues although, she couldn't completely vanquish the statues due to the immense magic used to create them in the first place. However, her magic was strong enough for them to be rendered to a pile of crumbled stone. That would soon be regenerate. Thanks to a dozen potions along with a rather powerful spell, Bianca is able to enter the Library of Lazarus but not for too long the spell that keeps unwanted guests out would soon return! Parker who was watching not too long ago used a transportation potion to appear outside the library cloaked with a spell of her own creation.

"You really are a gem, Bianca," Parker commented before collecting some of the rubble from the fallen warriors, she then leaves the Underworld using another transportation potion. She couldn't beam down their due to the risk of being caught more easily.

Parker reappears at her office, in the old museum, her late Aunt Prue use to work at for a short time. Conveniently for Parker, her office has no cameras, and it was rare for her office doors to be open or her window blinds not to be closed. She went over to her desk where she quickly sighs into her work computer and starts to go through her emails about recent exhibits and exhibits that are the process of happening.

"That is a surprise," Parker says to herself upon reading an email about a new historical item that has just been delivered to the museum and is expected to be shown to the public in a week. An item she, thought was destroyed or at least was told to be forever lost.

"Hear these words, hear my cry for five minutes, I ask to be able to freeze time to obtain an object I so desire one that will for now ease my craving for power." Parker chants to herself, she then clicks her fingers, hoping her spell was successful. She then leaves her office and sees other employees frozen in time, she lets out a chuckle and quickly makes her way over to the department of the museum that handles new artefacts that have been delivered. She decides to use telekinesis to quickly open wooden crates to help speed along the finding process. She eventually, comes across the item, she desires and places it in her pocket before resealing the crates and returning to her office just a minute before her spell ends.

* * *

Once alone, in her office once more, she takes the item out of her pocket and examines it.

"The amulet of Amara Sanderson, all the trouble you have caused across a thousand years. But then again that is to be expected since you're creator was the first-born witch ever to be naturally conceived. The troubling question that has been on most supernatural minds is how to access your power and claim it as my own." Parker said. The amulet consists of a long silver chain attached to a bronze piece of metal that looks like it use to hold something. Xander appears before her in a poof of grey smoke.

"Our master wants to know what's taking so long," Xander spoke.

"Tell your master that magic takes time, if he's so wise and powerful he should know that," Parker responds with sassiness.

"Speak carefully, Parker those have said a lot less and paid terrible prices," Xander warns Parker.

"I'm close to having the extra power we need to locate the Zbornak Book of Shadows, with rubble, I collected from the warriors Lazarus created," Parker replies.

"His power should suffice in theory," Xander says.

"Except, my love is that this master of yours still seems to doubt my skill, I have proven myself countless times, yet he still keeps me at arm's length in the dark. But I have a way to change that." Parker spoke.

"You have to be patient love," Xander tells her.

"I've been patient long enough, I am the most powerful witch, your master has at his disposal yet he does not acknowledge it. All I need is a few more hours a day at most to claim power his former witches had as collective ever had." Parker responds.

"And just exactly how do you plan to do that the Sanderson Sisters, power could rival that of your mother and her sisters?" Xander asked.

"Simple by harnessing the power that resides in Amara Sanderson's amulet," Parker answered.

"That's easier said than done most haven't been able to tap into its power and few that did were vanquished in the process." Xander points out.

"None of them are as intelligent as yours truly, Xander. Just give me the extra time, I need." Parker said.

"I'll try no promises." Xander sighed before planting a kiss on Parker's lips.

"He trusts you more than anyone if anyone can make him see anything it's you," Parker says before Xander vanishes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Peyton, she has just arrived over at the address, Henry Jr sent her. She is truly shocked the everyone at the school seems to be immense pain blood from their eyes others unconscious. Henry Jr meets her at the entrance and appears to be the only one unaffected.

"Took your time, Peyton," Henry Jr comments.

"Oh, quit your complaining I got here as quick as possible," Peyton responds.

"I didn't think a telepath, was capable of this." Henry Jr said.

"Very few are she must be under great distress, its clear that if she gets any worse this could be spread and a possible genocide could be caused," Peyton spoke.

"All this from a child." Henry Jr says.

"She isn't to blame for this, Henry, she's scared and alone, when a telepath first develops their powers, it's like a feeling like no other your head is no longer your home it's like a thousand minds hitting you at once each one fighting to be heard fighting to be dominant. It can drive you insane, especially if you feel like no one is there for you or can understand." Peyton replies.

"I've tried healing those who cried blood from their eyes but it didn't work. Any suggestions." Henry Jr said.

"Just leave it to me, cousin," Peyton told her cousin before entering the school. She quickly finds the classroom the young telepath is hiding in and enters quietly.

"I'm here to help, sweetie," Peyton spoke gently to the girl.

"NO, GO AWAY!" Bonnie snaps.

"I know what you're going through how this feels, but I can help you." Peyton tries to assure the girl.

"LIES, everyone lies to me or worse just more pain." Bonnie snipped.

"Tell, me sweetie, can you hear my thoughts?" Peyton asks already knowing the answer. The girl stares at her more confused than ever.

"I-I don't know you're the only one." Bonnie answers.

"That's because I'm like you special we both have the same power to hear voices and more. If you trust me, I can fix all this but you have to be a big girl and trust me," Peyton told Bonnie. Bonnie nods, she wasn't sure if she could trust Peyton but right now she is desperate for the pain to end. Peyton offers her hands to Bonnie who accepts them.

* * *

Seconds later the girl finds herself standing on golden sand at a beach. Feeling warm and surprised in more ways than one.

"The voices there all gone," Bonnie spoke confused yet relieved.

"Not completely, I put them on mute so to speak. You're still connected to them though." Parker tells Bonnie.

"How are we at a beach?" Bonnie questions.

"This beach isn't a natural beach its one I created when I was nine, it's my sanctuary from voices a place just for me. Here I can't hear their voices its heaven, I can experience everything an actual beach has to offer here. This is all through imagination." Parker explains.

"I didn't mean to hurt them, their voices just kept coming to each one saying cruel and mean things about me it got so loud that I just wanted them to feel the pain I feel and then all this happened," Bonnie responded.

"It's okay, accidents happened and this is something we can sort, the first step is to unlink them but to do so you have to let their voices back in," Peyton told Bonnie.

"I-I don't want to hear the voice again its too much." Bonnie protests.

"You don't have to let every voice in at once, I'm going to show a little trick my mother taught me, okay," Peyton says as she leads the girl to shore.

"You see these stones, I want you to pick one up one at a time and imagine that one stone as one voice and when you throw it into the sea imagine that voice leaving for good," Peyton instructs.

"Does this really work?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yep never fails," Peyton answers. One by one, Bonnie threw a stone banishing each person's thoughts from her head. Once that was complete, Peyton returns both of them to the actual surroundings of the classroom.

* * *

"It really worked!" Bonnie says with massive relief.

"I'm not done here yet, Bonnie, I need to erase their memories of what happened. And we need to discuss your options regarding magic." Peyton told Bonnie.

"I have options, what kind of options?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I can bind your powers it won't strip them but it will stop you from using them. Or I can train you," Peyton explains.

"Bind them please, I don't like reading minds." Bonnie requested. Peyton just nods before speaking again.

"In this and every future hour bind this telepaths powers." Peyton chants, seconds pass and a sphere of white light leaves, Bonnie's body.

"Now, Bonnie things are going to change very soon. For one I'm going to make sure you're going to an amazing loving family. Who will take care of you." Peyton says.

* * *

Then once Peyton erases the memories of the students and teachers of the magical outburst, she and Henry Jr leave the school. But not before Henry Jr was able to heal the victims before leaving since the telepathic link is now broken.

"Thanks for the help." Henry Jr said.

"Henry, I need you to orb me up to the Elders," Peyton responded.

"Why?" Henry Jr asked.

"Just take me up there, I need to sort a few things out with not so compassionate, hypocrite angels," Peyton answered.

"Peyton, you can't just go and yell at the Elders." Henry Jr says.

"Either, orb me up there or I'll compel you to with telepathy." Peyton threatened. Henry Jr sighs, he didn't know much about his cousin telepathic abilities but didn't want to risk having his head messed with. He places a hand on one of her shoulders and orbs out up to the Heavens.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again once more I would like to apologise for how long it has been since my last update. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the many that are yet to come. I hope the chapter isn't too long for your liking.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Family brings danger.**

Zelena, is up in her bedroom searching for her phone, which she can't always help but lose almost every day. She couldn't help but still worry about how George is doing, although the attack was only yesterday, she still couldn't help herself. Eventually, she finds her phone, in her on suite bathroom near the sink. She picks up her phone and quickly dials, George's number. Sadly it just goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey, George it's me, Zelena, you still haven't called to let me know or your aunt what hospital, your dad getting treatment at. How is everything? Just call me back soon okay." Zelena says before hanging up.

Over at the Gilbert house, we have George packing a few things into a bag.

"Where exactly did you say the spell pinpointed the Zbornak Book of Shadows?" George asked.

"Nowhere far enough where you're going to need a pair of clothes to change into," Wyatt responds.

"Just exactly what is a Book of Shadows? How important are they?" George asks.

"A witch's spell book, they hold spells, potions and rituals information on supernatural creatures etc. They don't really hold average spells so to speak like spells to clean houses or bedrooms. Even we think that would be lazy." Wyatt explains.

"So, in theory, this Book of Shadows should solve everything." George assumes.

"Maybe or at the very least answer some questions," Wyatt replied.

"I thought Chris was coming with us," George spoke.

"He should be he never runs late usually must be something to do with Bianca," Wyatt spoke.

"Bianca?" George asks feeling slightly curious.

"Chris' fiancée, she's a witch of a different kind," Wyatt said with a tone that shows destain and disappointment

"Not a fan of Bianca? I assume." George replied.

"I just know Chris can do better most of our family can do better," Wyatt told George.

"Thank god, you weren't there for meeting my ex," George muttered.

"You've dated in the past?" Wyatt said.

"Define dated and I'll give you answers," George replies with a smirk.

"Clever," Wyatt commented.

"I'm a genius in disguise." George joked. Seconds later, Chris appears before them in orbs.

"Took you long enough." Wyatt snipped.

"I had something important to deal with." Chris snipped back.

"What helping Bianca sharpen her knives?" Wyatt jokes.

"No, polishing her shackles," Chris responds.

"Well, this trip should be fun," George says.

"We have a lot of places to search we better get going?" Chris spoke before orbing him and George out with Wyatt following on his own.

* * *

The three then re-appear outside of San Francisco, over in some back street.

"Where are we?" George asked.

"We're in the city of angels." Chris answers.

"Do you guys just pop over to whatever country you want to go when you feel like it or do you need passports?" George asks.

"We have passports, yes we only ever really orb to different countries if we have charges over here in danger," Chris explained.

"So there are rules to magic way to spoil the fun," George spoke.

"We use to think that all the time growing up," Wyatt says. The three then begin their start.

* * *

Meanwhile, Parker has carried on her work on figuring out a way to claim the power that resides in Amara Sanderson's amulet. As Parker searched through a dozen books dedicated to ancient magicks and history of ancient witches and amulets along with many others.

"How did no one see this before?" Parker says to herself with a smile.

"Forces of darkness, I ask of thee to take me to the place where the bones of the deceased witch which I need take me there take me fast before someone else may beat me to what is so close to my grasps." Parker chants, seconds later Parker disappears in a swirl of black orbs. Parker reappears over in a meadow.

Parker couldn't deny it the meadow is very beautiful a place untouched by modern-day humans. Parker is stunned at her surroundings right in front of her lies a massive stone temple. Parker enters the temple with caution. Parker isn't sure how long she's been searching the temple for what she seeks. But she wasn't going to stop until she finds it. Eventually, Parker comes across a tomb within the temple, where statues stand high of Amara and her coven members. Parker walks over to a glass coffin where Amara's body resides. Parker looks directly into the glass coffin and smiles at Amara's corpse which is perfectly preserved as if she never died. Parker uses telekinesis to lift the top of the glass coffin off, she then uses telekinesis once again to carefully rip off one of Amara's fingers. She then reseals the glass coffin. As she goes to walk out of the tomb but is thrown back by magical forcefield! Then suddenly, the ghosts of Amara's coven members appear before her making her take a fighting stance.

"Thief daughter of darkness, you have entered a sacred place." A ghost spoke.

"You ghosts really are annoying can't you just enjoy some happy paradise." Parker snipped.

"Not when they are monsters like you who crave power." Another ghost responded.

"I prefer ambitious," Parker says.

"Amara's power is no one to claim." One of the followers tells Parker.

"Too bad she's not around to fight for it," Parker said. The ghosts retaliate by throwing bolts of lightning and thunder at Parker. Who quickly responds by holding out some of the rubble she collected from the two statues that Bianca has temporarily defeated. When the bolts of thunder and lightning are just about to hit Parker the rubble reacts quickly creating a forcefield around Parker shielding her from the thunder and lightning. When the ghosts stop firing. Parker simply just chuckles.

"Powers of darkness, I ask of thee to banish these ghosts and life the spell that prevents me from leaving this ancient place of eternal rest. Show no mercy, show no compassion send them away with everlasting pain." Parker chanted. Much to the ghosts' despair, the spell is successful in banishing them.

* * *

The boys have been searching in Los Angeles, for the past two hours. Much to the boys' annoyance their spell only gave them the sigh to head to Los Angeles but not a precise location in Los Angeles.

"Maybe fourteen times is the charm," Wyatt commented.

"You said that when we arrived at the tenth possible location." George pointed out tired from the search.

"A spell always worked it just doesn't work the way we want it to sometimes," Chris says.

"According to this map, we're here," Wyatt announced.

"The Zbornak Book of Shadows is hidden somewhere in a museum!" Chris spoke, shocked this is not what he expected.

"Great, we'll have to wait until it closes," Wyatt tells his younger brothers.

"Why? Can't we just cast another spell?" George asks.

"The magic used to hide the book is complex, if we cast a spell we might risk losing the book completely if the spell that was used to cloak the Book of Shadows has the power to send it somewhere else where it's harder to find," Wyatt explains. Chris walks over to the museum's entrance and quickly finds the opening and closing times. He then walks back to his brothers.

"It closes at seven, we have four hours to wait," Chris told his brothers.

"Four hours, that sucks but that does mean we get to spend some time, brotherly bonding and what not," Wyatt says.

* * *

The three find themselves at some average fast food place, Chris and George are sitting in a small booth. While Wyatt is ordering their food.

"So, are your cousins like you guys can they orb?" George questions.

"Aunt Paige and our cousins from her can, they are the twins Kat and Tamora and Henry Jr. P.J, Parker and Peyton have the ability to beam from their father who is a cupid," Chris responds.

"Cupid, he actually exists," George spoke.

"Cupids, yes their goal is to help mortals and magical beings on the side of good to find love. Which isn't always easy as some people are more closed off to love than most people would think possible." Chris told George.

"So the three girls are half cupid than?" George asked.

"Yes and are the only members of their kind. They are special case typically cupids aren't allowed to be with any of their charges similar to that of Whitelighters. However, the Elders are becoming more relaxed." Chris said. Wyatt then turns up carrying a tray that holds their food. Wyatt sits down next to Chris and starts to deal out the food and drinks.

"Mint chocolate milkshake and BBQ cheeseburger heaven on earth," George commented before taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Another Halliwell trait, a love for mint chocolate milkshakes," Chris pointed out.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Wyatt asks.

"Just filling him in about cupids," Chris answers.

"Ah, speaking of cupids and love, you mentioned you dated before in the past mind sharing," Wyatt spoke.

"There is not much to tell to be honest," George says while avoiding direct eye contact with the two older boys.

"Really because you're body is practically telling us otherwise," Chris says.

"Look, my ex, he was a jerk nothing else to tell. I haven't spoken to him for almost four months." George replied.

"Define jerk," Wyatt said.

"You're not going to tell anyone you have to promise me," George responds. The two older boys, look at each other for a minute or two almost as if they were having a conversation. Wyatt and Chris then face George once again.

"No, we won't it stays with just the three of us," Chris tells George.

"William was a boy I met when we were thirteen. We dated for two almost three years, we broke up shortly before my sixteenth. At first, he was charming, handsome great sense of humour. The first month, he was perfect but little by little he started to change. At first, I didn't notice I was too lovestruck I guess. No, I was a fool soon he started to show his true colours, soon he started to criticise everything about me. He use to give me constant threats, ultimatums and insisted, we share social media profiles because he didn't trust me and needed to know all my passwords. Then he only got worse the slightest disagreement ended up in well not so friendly circumstances." George spoke quietly. Inside Wyatt is furious no there are no words to describe his rage right now. Chris, on the other hand, knows exactly how to describe his feelings.

"Does your dad know about this?" Chris questions.

"N...No! He can't ever know." George answered.

"It's not something you can hide from your dad," Chris said.

"It's not hiding Chris it's protecting him from something he doesn't have to know. It's everything is fine now. So why bring up the past?" George responds.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Wyatt questioned.

"Only Zelena, look I've finally got past this barely but I have. If my dad found out well it wouldn't end well. So please don't tell anyone it won't do any good." George pleaded. No one else could know this horrible truth, he is so ashamed that he fell for William in the first place, how he let William control and manipulate him.

"Little brother in our mist, a five-minute sleep is all, I wish to let his eyes grow tired put him to rest so that we may talk freely without fear of his reaction." Chris chants in a whisper so no one but him could hear. The spell quickly takes effect.

"You spelled him." Wyatt snipped in a whisper.

"Oh, like you haven't done the same thing." Chris snipped back.

"That's not the point here Chris. The point is that George thinks its the right decision to not tell his dad about this. William is getting away with this who knows how many other people." Wyatt responds.

"I know its not the point but you're forgetting one massive detail. This isn't a basic issue, Wyatt what William did is not something you can walk easily from without any scars mentally or physically. George is clearly ashamed and embarrassed that he was in the situation in the first place. Yes, he has to tell his dad someday but only when he's ready. If we tell anyone before George is ready to share it. We risk damaging whatever trust we've built and still need to build." Chris spoke, sometimes his older brother's emotions drive his actions more than his head.

"I-I just don't like this Chris, it's not right that William could get away with this. What if we could cast a justice spell making William pay." Wyatt suggests.

"We both know we can't our powers are to protect the innocent not to punish the guilty," Chris replied.

"Sometimes, I really wonder why the Elders put that rule into place," Wyatt spoke.

"Me too while there up living in the heavens, we're down here living in the real world, one they have no idea how complicated it is," Chris responds. Wyatt checks his wristwatch before speaking.

"Looks like we have roughly two minutes before he wakes up," Wyatt says.

"He's a lot less high maintenance when he's asleep," Chris said.

"Probably the first time he's not worried about his dad," Wyatt replied.

"I have to do this no else will mother," George mumbled in his sleep.

"He's sleep talking." Chris points out.

"It's what he's saying that I am more concerned about," Wyatt responded.

"He's to strong mother if we start this it will lead to a chain of events. That none of us may have control of absolute destruction!" George mumbled once more.

"Do you think this could be related to the force mom fought?" Chris questions.

"Perhaps or maybe he's just dreaming," Wyatt suggested. George's eyes suddenly started to flutter open.

"Sorry, about falling asleep," George apologised.

"Nah, it's okay," Chris said.

"What were you dreaming about kid?" Wyatt questioned.

"I can't remember what I've dreamed about." George answers.

"Are you sure?" Chris asks.

"Nope, I can't remember anything at all. I'm sure it was nothing important." George spoke. Wyatt and Chris decided to drop this for now. They have bigger issues to deal with.

* * *

The time soon came for the three to return to the museum, Wyatt orbed the three inside the museum at the reception. Chris then cast a spell to prevent the cameras to record any footage of them.

"We have to hurry if whoever attacked Greg, knows we need the Zbornak Book of Shadows, they will be after it too," Wyatt says.

"So any idea where we'll find it in here?" George questioned.

"No idea we'll just have to look out for it," Wyatt answered. The three then split up to search for the Book of Shadows. As they search for the Book of Shadows, they are being watched by Parker through a looking glass, she has now successfully claimed the power of Amara's amulet as her own. As such her power has only grown and is still growing.

"Took them five hours, to cast a suitable location spell me, barely two minutes," Parker says to herself proudly in her office. While Wyatt is searching for the Book of Shadows on the second floor. Chris is searching on the third. As for George, he has just finished searching on the first floor and found nothing.

"Come on give me sigh, give me something." George prayed. Suddenly, George finds himself shocked when he sees a group of men and women in clothes that appear to be designed more than three decades ago. What was more strange for George, is that the group of people seem not to be corporal.

"We haven't got a lot of time," One of the women spoke.

"We have to hide the key before anyone else can find it." A woman says.

"Where did you guys come from?" George asked, but got no reply.

"The curse will soon take effect, we have to pull whatever power we have left to hide this key!" A man said the group then start to walk over to the stairs, George chases after them and follows them all the way up to the fourth and final floor.

"We'll hide it in the..." The woman spoke, just then George found himself feeling something, an instinct. The group of people than just vanish from his view.

"FIRE!" George screams, he knew Wyatt and Chris were somewhere close just not sure how close. Just minutes ago, Wyatt and Chris concluded to check on the fourth floor they were only six or seven steps behind the youngest Halliwell. Chris didn't have to say anything Wyatt was already on it. Wyatt quickly created one of his forcefields around George. The gigantic waves of fire throw George off the fourth floor but does not break through the forcefield. Wyatt then orbs himself and George out with Chris orbing behind them. The fire quickly destroys the museum from the inside. The three reappear on a street path opposite the museum. Wyatt acts quickly by using telekinesis to make George land safely to the ground before allowing the forcefield to fade away.

"Damn it, I thought it was impossible to conjure hellfire, it took the power of the Source, the Triad and Zankou to conjure it." Wyatt said.

"Well, nice to know heaven and hell exist. Thanks for the save by the way." George commented, slightly overwhelmed at almost being killed by hellfire.

"I wouldn't really focus on that right now George. This force is strong enough to conjure hellfire, we've lost the Zbornak Book of Shadows." Chris says, his voice filled with disappointment.

"No, we didn't it wasn't put there in the first place," George spoke up causing the older boys to stare.

"Explain," Chris said.

"When I was searching on the first floor, something happened a group of people appeared to me, but they weren't corporal, they didn't hear me, they talked about hiding some key and lead me up to the fourth floor. I don't know what the key was. Before I could see it they faded away and somehow, I had this feeling that the fire was going to come and you guys would be nearby. I can't explain but I just knew. I think the key is what will lead us to the Zbornak Book of Shadows." George explained.

"We have to get out of here before anyone sees us," Chris points out.

"What about the hellfire?" George asks.

"It will fade in about five minutes, it takes immense power to conjure it and it can only last for a few minutes." Wyatt answers.

"We'll just have to hope, the fire didn't destroy the key," Chris spoke, George lets out a yawn.

"I think we all need to catch some sleep," Wyatt responds.

"Orb us back to San Francisco then," George said.

"No can do, shielding you from the hellfire and orbing us out has taken way too much out of me. I'm pretty sure there a motel or hotel somewhere near." Wyatt replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at Parker's office, Xander appears before Parker.

"What on earth was going on in your mind when you summoned that much hellfire?" Xander snapped.

"Oh, relax my love it was nothing I couldn't handle and now the Zbornak Book of Shadows is gone," Parker responds not impressed with how Xander is speaking to her.

"Relax, you may have killed George! We need all three brothers for the spell at the manor on the night of the full moon." Xander snipped.

"It was to frighten them, I knew Wyatt's forcefield would be strong enough to hold back the fire long enough for the three to get out. It was merely a scare tacit. And besides, it was great to see the all-powerful twice-blessed struggle." Parker responds.

"The boy can't be harmed he's much too important to our master's plans." Xander lectured.

"I'll be more careful next time, but now that I've proved my self capable, I want to speak to our master face to face," Parker said.

"I'm sure now you will but Parker careful if you slip up or I, we could end up back in that horrid place we met or somewhere worse!" Xander warns his love.

"I know and I will, I was just testing my new powers, my limitations," Parker spoke before the two share a kiss.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Time is a Zbornak's best friend.**

Peyton, couldn't help but be furious at the Elders, she knew Henry Jr wasn't fond of orbing her to the Heavens, but he knows the Warren stubbornness all too well. So he knows its better to get on with it. Up in the Heavens, the two cousins appear in a swirl of white orbs.

"Thanks, Jr, I'll see you in a few minutes," Peyton says as she starts to walk away from Henry Jr. He grabs one of her hands gently making her halt, she turns to face him.

"Peyton, be careful the Elders don't take disrespect lightly." Henry Jr warns Peyton. Peyton breaks Henry Jr's grip.

"The Elders have done nothing to earn my respect, just stay here," Peyton responds. She then sets off to find the council of Elders.

It didn't take long to locate the council of Elders, who are surprised to see her.

"You're not permitted to be here, Peyton Halliwell," One of the Elders spoke.

"And you're not permitted to be massive jerks, who don't take other people's feelings into consideration. Yet here you are being those jerks." Peyton replies, she wasn't in the mood to deal with the Elders self-inflated sense of worth.

"Such insolence you dare speak to us, in such a tone." Another Elder snapped.

"My tone is not a problem here, the problem at hand is how you see it fit to endanger a child's life and well-being along with those around that child," Peyton says.

"We have not and will never endanger a child's life." An Elder said.

"Oh, really tell that to Bonnie Wilson, a cute little girl around seven-year-old and an orphan! All alone, just a Whitelighter watching from a distance, when her power manifested, she was so scared and in pain, she almost caused a genocide something she had no control. If I haven't stepped in it could have gone from all of her fellow students and teachers to an entire city! That would have been on your head." Peyton snipped. One of the council members walks over to Peyton.

"We know what it feels like for a telepath when they first come into the..." The Elder starts, but Peyton interrupts.

"You have no idea, what it feels like for a telepath when they first come into their powers. But I can show you." Peyton snipped before making a fist with her right hand. Through this gesture, she attacks the council of Elders' minds bringing them only a fraction of the pain, Bonnie felt when her powers manifested. The council of Elders crumble to the ground blood flowing from their eyes!

"S...Stop." One of the council members pleads.

"This is a mere fraction of what Bonnie felt, a child someone innocent. You can't have a child with no living relatives with no knowledge of magic or her heritage, being watched from a distance. If I didn't intervene things could have gotten a lot worse. Now here on out you will have no contact or influence with the girl. I will make sure she finds a loving home, I will look out for her and protect her when necessary. If I find out that you have tried to intervene in her life in any way. I will personally come back up here and make you suffer in ways you cannot imagine. Do I make myself clear?" Peyton snipped.

"Very," One of the council members answers, she then stops attacking their minds and walks away over to Henry Jr who orbs them out of the Heavens.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianca is successful in acquiring certain ancient texts. Bianca quickly flees from the Library of Lazarus just a few seconds before statues reform back in full power, she shimmers back to her and Chris's apartment. The moment she appeared in the apartment she quickly puts the ancient tomes to one side and gets to work on securing the apartment through the use of crystals and protection spells. Once the apartment is secured, she pulls out her phone and dials Chris's number.

"Hey, Chris, I've got some good news, I've found some sacred tomes that could shed a light on the force, your mother faced and what we could be facing. The only issue is that the language, they are written in is not one I recognise it could be a language native to demons possibly." Bianca says.

"Well that's great it will have to wait until tomorrow, we have to wait until tomorrow to get some mystical key. Since holding back some hellfire, has seriously weakened Wyatt." Chris responds.

"Hellfire! Is he okay, Christopher?" Bianca asks.

"Yes, he's fine just resting it took a lot out of him." Chris answers.

"The moment you get that key, you need to come straight back home, whoever sent that hellfire, is clearly stronger than most demons, warlocks and witches," Bianca said.

"Don't worry, we will whoever is capable of conjuring hellfire, their power won't go unnoticed it will be sensed by both sides," Chris replied.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Bianca spoke, before ending the call.

* * *

The following morning quicker than expected, for the boys. When the boys returned to the now destroyed museum. They see a small group of police officers and detectives.

"Great, we can't exactly search for the key with them snooping around," Wyatt complained.

"Not if someone were to freeze time," Chris says, looking at George.

"I did that once and I'm not sure how I even did it," George replied.

"Mom did with a simple hand gesture," Wyatt commented. George sighed before making a simple hand gesture but nothing happens. George makes the hand gesture almost five times each time a fail.

"For god sake!" George snapped making the small gesture one last time just then the small group of officers and detectives freeze in time.

"Frustration is the key, imagine that." Chris comments, the three then walk over to the ruins.

"We don't know how long them being frozen will last, we have to hurry," Wyatt points out. The three then begin their search.

"Guys, can I ask you a question?" George requests.

"Yes," Wyatt answered.

"Last night when we were here, I saw a group of Zbornak witches, who were just cursed. They were hiding the key. And then I had this feeling that the hellfire, was coming and it did. Could that be a power of some sort? Since I have the power to freeze time maybe its a power tied to freezing time. I inherited my power from both bloodlines. I inherited all the power that should have gone to the generations before me when the Zbornak line was cursed." George asked.

"What you described last night about how you saw those witches, didn't fit the definition of a premonition it's possible, I supposed," Wyatt responds.

"A temporal echo," Chris said.

"Care to explain, brother," Wyatt says.

"According to legends, they were a select few of magical beings who were able to sense and see temporal echoes. Temporal echoes are believed to be similar to that of a psychic echo. You saw a piece of the past, that is related to you in some way, in this case, a part of your family history. A premonition temporarily takes over your ordinary senses. You were aware of both your present surroundings and the small piece of past. Maybe all the accumulated power passed down to you has made you strong enough to sense a temporal echo. Your power to freeze time might not be molecular based like your mother. Maybe the Zbornak line actually had the power to freeze time, not the power to manipulate molecules." Chris explained.

"If we were to assume this is the case then maybe he has the power to reconstruct the museum before the hellfire destroyed this place." Wyatt theorised.

"Newbie witch here, we don't even know how much skill that requires." George pointed out.

"True, but in theory, since you will be recreating something it could be similar to that of projection, where you have to visualise what you want to see and will it to happen," Wyatt responds.

"Besides think that key would lead us to the Zbornak Book of Shadows, which is one step further in helping your dad," Chris said.

"Fine, let's get this over with," George spoke, who then takes a deep breath then closes his eyes, he repeatability tells himself will what he wants to happen, he starts to recall every detail he could remember about the museum. Just then after a few seconds while making a hand gesture bit by bit the ruins of the museum started to as if they were puzzle pieces being put together. Wyatt and Chris are pushed closer to George by an invisible force.

"It's working," Wyatt said in awe, eventually, a minute later the museum is completely restored to how it was a few minutes before hellfire struck.

* * *

George opened his eyes and stumbled a few steps back, taking a deep breath.

"That actually worked," George says rather proud of himself.

"Are you okay kid?" Wyatt questions.

"Y...Yeah just a little out of breath and tired I guess it took a lot out of me, can you get us up to the last floor. I don't think I can walk it." George answered. Wyatt then orbed the three up to the fourth and final floor.

"Can you see those witches again?" Chris asked. George quickly scanned the floor.

"Yes, the statue in the far corner." George answers while pointing at the statue, the three then walk over to the statue just then the temporal echo fades.

"A statue is the key, to finding the Zbornak Book of Shadows," Wyatt commented not impressed.

"Yes, but no it's not actually a statue its something else it was just made to look like a statue," George replies. Chris then quickly muttered a spell to break the cloaking spell to reveal the true appearance of the key which is lying on the floor and is much smaller than a statue. Wyatt picks up the small item and stares at it.

"The key is a small metal sundial," Wyatt says surprised.

"What's a sundial?" George asks.

"Sort of ancient clock to tell time," Chris explains. Suddenly the floor begins to shake and crumble.

"We have to go you don't have the power to fully restore the museum to what it was before the hellfire struck," Chris said before orbing the three out over to his apartment back in San Francisco, just after they left the museum returned to it state after hellfire struck and the small group of police officers and detectives unfreeze.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Bodily changes and family worries.**

Over at Magic School's infirmary, we have Miss Nylund, watching over an unconscious Greg. Many students and staff questioned as to why a mortal was being watched over and treated on Magic School grounds. Right now Miss Nylund is trying every potion, incantation she knows to try and finish the healing process Wyatt started but was blocked by powerful magic.

"Powers of light and forces of good, I ask of thee to cure this man. Mend his injuries lift his pain allow his eyes to open as they did once before." Miss Nylund chanted. However, nothing happened no sigh that her spell was effective in any way. Unknown to Miss Nylund, she and Greg aren't the only ones in the infirmary, there is a third person.

"I am sorry this had come to this Greg," The third person says. Just then the third person places a hand on Greg's forehead seconds later this third-person then enters Greg's body causing a powerful wave of magic throwing Miss Nylund across the infirmary. The wave of magic destroys most of the infirmary drawing the attention of staff members nearby and students.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Bianca and Chris's apartment, the three boys appear before Bianca in a swirl of white orbs. Bianca is sat at the breakfast/dinner table looking through the many sacred tomes frustrated.

"Honey, I'm home," Chris spoke earning Bianca's attention. Bianca relieved to see Chris again jumps out of her seat and runs over to Chris.

"There you are sweetheart, just out curious do you know any demonic language?" Bianca asked.

"Nope which is a shame really," Chris answers.

"Why would you need someone with knowledge of demonic languages?" Wyatt asks.

"These sacred tomes are written in a demonic language or at least one lost to the ages. They are not exactly easy to translate." Bianca explains.

"We just need the right spell, we can't risk getting one of our demon contacts to translate it," Wyatt says.

"So where this special key than?" Bianca questioned. Wyatt just holds out the sundial in his hand which Bianca quickly grabs and starts to examine.

"A sundial the Zbornak witches really did take the whole time witches title seriously," Bianca commented.

"The question we need to figure out is how this key works," George spoke up.

"Well, my guess is that wherever they hid the Zbornak Book of Shadows, this is the only way to get to it. This wasn't destroyed by Hellfire, which means the magical compounds it was forged out of is clearly rare and maybe only known to them." Bianca says.

"Perhaps, we should start figuring out how to decipher these prophecies, we need all the info we can get," Chris suggests.

"So we have to leave at five, for dinner with the cousins at the manor." Wyatt points out.

"Cousins?" George said.

"Oh, we have six cousins P.J, Parker and Peyton, Aunt Phoebe's kids and Kat, Tamora and Henry Jr, Aunt's Paige's kids." Chris lists.

"Wow, big family," George comments.

"With big enemies and some of the only known witch hybrids in existence," Wyatt said.

The four are now sat at the dining/breakfast table looking through the sacred tomes.

"There must have to be some pages that aren't written in some demonic language," George commented.

"Sadly there doesn't seem to be any prophecies or information as of right now that isn't recorded in a demonic language," Bianca replies. Wyatt's phone starts to ring. Wyatt sighed and quickly answers it telling Peyton that they are on their way.

"Looks like, we'll have to wait a little longer to finish going through these tomes," Chris says.

"I'm pretty sure, we can find something while you two are having dinner," George replied.

"Oh, no you're coming with us, might as well get the family reunions over and done with," Chris said. The brothers then leave in a swirl of white orbs.

* * *

The dinner so far was awkward more than George expected the group were talking about different kinds of magical things. Which George had no idea about what so ever. As of right now P.J and Peyton are in the kitchen searching for desert.

"Next time, we need to do this at Chris' place, he can actually cook," Peyton commented.

"Fancy telling me, about how you were crazy enough to attack the council of Elders," P.J says.

"I taught them a lesson its as simple as that," Peyton replies.

"Taught them a lesson, there are rules for a reason. Peyton our family has risked so much by breaking the rules one day you could break another rule that could cost us all everything." P.J lectured.

"I saved a young girl from them and brought her peace of mind. P.J, I didn't do it for a whim if you saw her, you would have done the same." Peyton responds.

"I'm not saying you didn't have good intentions. But right now with mom and Aunt Paige not around searching for some lost magical artefact in pocket realms. We're the only true power factor against demons and warlocks. We can't risk making any more enemies." P.J tells Peyton.

"Fine, I'll be more careful but right now I might need yours and Kat's help with finding the kid a good home," Peyton replied.

"Sure, have you noticed that Parker is working a lot more hours lately?" P.J asks.

"Yes, but I haven't put much thought into it. She might just be working the extra hours to get some extra cash for something special." Peyton answers.

"Maybe or maybe she's trying to keep busy you know it's only been three months since, we got her back." P.J spoke. Peyton sighs and then nods.

"Yeah maybe, I just wish she would have opened up by now," Peyton admitted.

"Give her time, some things are harder to say than we actually think." P.J said.

"I suppose you're right sis," Peyton says.

"Of, course I am as always," P.J replied.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise for how long it has been since the previous update. However, I promise that this chapter has twists you won't see coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Memories.**

Once the desserts were finished, the sisters lead the others upstairs into the attic, claiming they had a special surprise for the other cousins. When George, Wyatt and Chris enter the attic within a mere few seconds the three fall into a magic endued slumber. The sisters move the boys into the centre of the attic. Parker then makes a sly gesture summoning a hoard of demons to the living room and conservatory of the manor.

"Guys, deal with the demons, I'll watch the boys," Parker says. Her sisters and cousins nod and run out of the attic leaving Parker smiling.

"Time, to see where you spilt the device," Parker spoke before she uses magic to enter Wyatt's mind.

* * *

**Wyatt's Mind:**

Parker finds herself in another long what appears to be an endless corridor that has countless wooden doors. Parker sighs frustrated at the number of doors. She starts her search believing, what she wanted to find would be in the deepest parts of his mind. Parker reaches one of the deepest parts of Wyatt's mind and enters one of the doors unsure what she was about to find.

Parker finds herself standing invisible to those present in Wyatt's memory. Parker can see Wyatt is standing at an altar wearing a black and white suit. Parker then sees a man standing face to face to Wyatt wearing a black suit also. Parker is then hit with the reality of what she is seeing when she sees a third man who looks to be in his forties.

"We are gathered here today to join two men in marriage," The minster starts.

"Bloody Hell this is interesting," Parker commented while the ceremony goes on.

"Do you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell take this man Elijah Summers to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minster asks. Parker then leaves this memory leaving through the door she entered and entered another door.

* * *

Parker finds herself standing in what appears to be in a large underground cave.

"We need to limit Cronus's power." A woman said.

"There has to be away our new powers aren't enough." A man pointed out.

"What do you suggest Zeus?" Another woman asked. Parker turns to face Zeus following the other's eyes and is shocked to see Wyatt standing there.

"Even in a past life, Wyatt finds a way to power," Parker spoke.

"No, I suppose we need some form of weapon something that can damage or destroy something divine made," Zeus responds.

"If I may, I think I know someone who would be up to this grave task," Poseidon announced. Parker is surprised to discover that Chris was the God of the Seas in a former life.

"Is every Greek God and Goddess going to be a relative?" Parker complained.

"Go to this person and explain our situation," Zeus instructed. Poseidon nods before teleporting out through transforming his body into some water which then just vanishes. Parker then senses the spell that keeps the boys' slumbering and the spell she used to go into their heads fading she hasn't got much time left.

Parker leaves Wyatt's mind and heads for Chris's mind only to be rejected by powerful magic, so she has to settle for George's mind.

* * *

**George's Mind:**

The search through George's mind was long and mostly unsuccessful. That was until she came across a door that would hold something she would have never suspected. Parker finds herself standing in a bedroom big enough for two. She notices a woman with fair dark skin, brown eyes and curly hair. Then she sees a man wearing a grey suit and black boots, he was bald. She notices two wedding rings one on each of them.

"We have to leave before they attack." The woman says.

"I can't believe Patricia betrayed us," The man replied.

"Well, she did we have to leave before the Order finds us." The woman said.

"Davina, I know you won't like this but we have to split up. We have to divide them." The man tells his wife.

"No, Klaus, I won't leave you, we're stronger together." Davina protests.

"I know but we have to be practical the moment they discovered I was the vessel, I was marked and anyone else associated with me. If they capture us, they will have one of the five pieces of Cronus's sundial the power from one fraction could rival the Charmed Ones' Power of Three which has yet to be formed." Klaus says.

"If they were to collect all five pieces, they could re-create Cronus' sundial and summon his spirit and if Cronus were to try and merge with you, your soul would be shattered and he would have complete control of your body," Davina said.

"We both know the danger that would come if Cronus is allowed to return. If Cronus were to be brought back and his sundial made whole he would have complete dominion over time once again. He could change the world and none of us would be able to do a thing." Klaus told Davina.

"The thought of being without you is hell," Davina confessed.

"The same goes for me, Davina," Klaus spoke as he gently stroked Davina's left cheek.

"You would need a thousand spells to hide this fraction." Davina points out.

"NO! You will need a thousand spells, I can't take the fraction with me as Cronus' vessel, I have a connection to the pieces of Cronus' sundial, every second they call out to me. It's taken all of myself will not use our fraction's power." Klaus explained.

"We can't go on with the rest of our lives separate and in hiding we're married, we're supposed to live and grow old together have children," Davina responded.

"And we will someday, but for now we can astral project that's something," Elijah said.

"We'll have to go completely off the map even to the Elders," Davina spoke.

"Leave now Davina focus on cloaking yourself and the fraction of the sundial. I'll make us disappear from the face of the world new identities the lot. Then I'll go into hiding." Klaus instructed.

"I love you, Klaus Zbornak," Davina tells Klaus.

"And I love you to Davina Zbornak," Klaus replied before the two share a kiss. Little does Parker know that Davina is in fact Zelena's past life.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Orphan and Discovery of Magic.**

Parker's spell ended before she had the chance to find out any more about the fractions of Cronus' Sundial and more about the vessel. But now knowing what she knows as of right, she can easily squeeze whatever else she needs to know out of Xander. She then banishes the hoard of demons, she summoned downstairs for her sisters and cousins to fight. Once the demons were gone her siblings and cousins return to the attic and a few minutes later the three boys wake up and get to their feet.

"What the hell happened?" Wyatt demands.

"Sorry about that our friend had a premonition. About you three being possessed by some dark entity, we had to use a powerful spell which involved you guys needing to be unconscious." P.J explained unaware that the premonition their friend had was a false one created by Parker.

"How long were we out?" George asks.

"Roughly under two hours." Peyton answers.

* * *

Soon after the three boys left the manor and returned to Chris and Bianca's apartment. Bianca is still sat at the table closing the books she got from the Library of Lazarus.

"Finally, you're back," Bianca said.

"Family dinner was more interesting than we thought it would be," Chris responds.

"How so?" Bianca asked.

"Long story short the sisters' friend had a premonition which involved us, to prevent it they had to put us asleep while they performed a cleansing spell," Chris explains.

"Well, I finally managed to find a spell to translate some of the books," Bianca announced.

"What did you find out?" Wyatt questions.

"A couple of prophecies and stories that are tied together," Bianca answered.

"Care to explain," George says.

"Yes, the first prophecy was about the Zbornak curse and the only way to break it was for someone of the Zbornak line to sleep with a Charmed One and have a child breaking the curse," Bianca said.

"We know about the curse, skip that part," Wyatt spoke.

"No, you don't know the full story, by Piper and Greg sleeping together, they ensured that a special and powerful being would be brought into this world. A being whose power is second to only one time-wise." Bianca tells the three.

"And who is the other being?" Wyatt asks.

"I'm not sure one of the books mentions that the child would be the mortal embodiment of the original master of time who was the youngest offspring of the primordial couple and when the child became of age, the child would return to the bloodline, his mother's bloodline where he would wait for the merge." Bianca answers.

"The Original master of time? That's pretty vague and who the hell could be the primordial couple?" Chris questions.

"It doesn't say then one of the books mentions, he who would be twice blessed would serve as a protector to the mortal embodiment until the merge. But there more before the merge can happen a war between two of three bloodlines of the Charmed Ones will occur leaving only two of the three bloodlines left. I think the curse being broken was the first prophecy coming to pass and the child coming of age would be when George's power awakened and Greg's attack was just the trigger." Bianca theorized.

"Well, that's something to go on. Hopefully, there be something in the Book of Shadows or any of the books at Magic School," Wyatt said.

"So what happens now?" George questioned.

"Now sleep, you have to school tomorrow," Wyatt responded.

"Can't we just cast a spell and make them think I'm there?" George suggests.

"No, personal gain," Wyatt spoke before orbing the two out.

* * *

The two then reappear in Wyatt's quarters where the two are surprised to see a group of teachers.

"What's going on here?" Wyatt asks.

"Miss Nylund, she's dead, we found her in the medical ward, and the mortal is gone." One of the teachers told the boys.

"Wait, mortal," George says.

"Yes, some magical wave of energy or explosion occurred." One of the teachers answered. The two boys then run towards the medical ward. They are shocked to see what the medical ward. On the bed where Greg is supposed to be lying lies a pile of ash. While on the other side of the ward lies the body of Miss Nylund. Wyatt runs over to the body of Miss Nylund attempting to heal her but it's no use. While George stares at the bed where his dad is supposed to be.

"This isn't possible, you told me that there was magic in place that prevented death from happening here," George said turning away from the bed. This wasn't right his Dad didn't deserve to die. They promised, he couldn't die here they would have time to save his dad!

"It's not supposed to be possible. Whatever did this is clearly more powerful than we ever imagined." Wyatt responds. This scares Wyatt the kind of protection spell used to prevent anyone from dying on Magic School grounds is ancient and the spell took magic from all good magical beings in the community to cast and for it to last so long.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in a small two bedroomed flat, we have Zelena who is staring in the mirror confused at the reflection. The reflection was of an older woman.

"Oh, my god," Zelena spoke.

"No god, here Zelena." The reflection replies.

"This has to be some trick," Zelena says.

"Afraid not Zelena, danger coming and it's time, you pick up from where I left off." The reflection tells her.

"Left off this doesn't make any sense," Zelena responds, she has no idea why she is responding to whatever this reflection truly is.

"We haven't got much time, the mantle of Guardian to one of the five pieces of Cronus' Sundial has passed to you. You have to keep our piece from being found and ensure the Vessel isn't found." The reflection explains.

"It's official, I'm going crazy," Zelena said.

"We haven't got any time to talk." The reflection replied and then seconds later, the reflection vanishes and Zelena disappears in a swirl of white orbs.

Zelena then reappears, near a lake with the reflection now manifesting before her as a none-corporal being.

"Bloody hell, you brought me here and what are you some ghost?" Zelena questions.

"Not exactly, I'm more of a fraction of your soul." The reflection answered.

"Care to explain," Zelena says.

"Just enter the water and all about us will be revealed." The reflection replied. Zelena signed in frustration of having been given a vague response. Zelena walks over to the lake where she carefully enters the lake which she then soon floats upon. The reflection then starts to follow her floating off the ground over to the lake.

"There was a time before this life, you lived another life mine. Back in the fifties, you were a witch born with the power of energy blasts. We married a man called Klaus a Zbornak witch and the love of our life." Davina reveals before she enters the enchanted lake using its magic to show Zelena, their full story.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter has taken so long and is a tad shorter than the previous. Writer's block for this story was hell but I'm back.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Mother-Like Daughter.**

Parker soon left the manor the following day claiming work asked her to work on her day off. Neither of her sisters thought much of it this time. Parker meets up with Xander in a local park near at a park bench.

"I take it you were successful," Xander assumes.

"To some extent yes, I know what you are all after now," Parker replies.

"Is that so do you know what we want to do with Cronus' Sundial?" Xander asks.

"Bring him back and I presume that you will need his vessel to do so." Parker answers.

"You really are the brightest witch of your time, my love," Xander says.

"And now with this amulet, I'm the strongest witch," Parker said with a smirk, now with the amulet enhancing her powers tenfold and granting her other powers, she believes she's unstoppable.

"Still, our collective power is not enough to complete the merge, that must happen in its own time. We just have to ensure that there is nothing that could intervene with the merge." Xander tells Parker.

"And we won't allow anyone to intervene in any shape or form," Parker said.

"I've talked to our leader, she said she's now willing to accept you as a full member of our cause now," Xander informs Parker.

"Brilliant," Parker replied.

"It still feels strange to be back in this world. After spending so long in that realm of torture," Xander spoke.

"I know the only good thing that came out of that time trapped there was being with you," Parker responded.

* * *

**Flashback:**

P.J, Parker and Peyton beam into the attic, holding hands.

"Quickly the book," P.J orders as she runs over to the book stand with her sisters following her. She opens up the book and starts flipping through it.

"I thought the potions would be strong enough they were our family's strongest potions," Peyton responds.

"Well clearly there wasn't the demon's entry needs a major update." Parker snipped.

"Now is not the time to argue, he will be following us. Perhaps we could combine two spells we could vanquish him." P.J suggests.

"He's coming I can feel it," Peyton warns her sisters.

"Found two spells we can mix, just follow my lead." P.J announced. The sisters then walk away from the stand and seconds later the demon appears before them.

"You can't run from me witches!" The demon snarled.

"We never run from a demon," Parker snips.

"There is a first time for everything." The demon responds.

"In this time and this place, take this demon which we now displace." P.J starts to chant.

"We the sisters three call upon the powers of light." Peyton joins in.

"To banish this evil into a world of endless night." The three sisters chant in unison. When the demon fires a powerful lightning bolt, which P.J deflects wounding the demon ever so slightly wounding the demon. Suddenly a powerful vortex opens up behind the demon sucking him in however just before the vortex closes, the demon conjures a whip made out of energy which he fires at Parker wrapping itself around her left leg taking Parker with him into the unknown of the vortex!

"PARKER!" P.J and Peyton screams seconds later the vortex closes in front of them.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

"I spent five-hundred years in that hell before I met you. I was lost without hope until you came along. These past few months have been all work and no play. I want us to have a day all to ourselves." Xander confesses to Parker.

"Xander, we have a job the sooner we finish it. The sooner we get to have all the fun we want." Parker tells Xander.

"True, but what's a day to ourselves our problems will still be here tomorrow. Just tell me where you want to spend the day and I'll take you there." Xander responds.

"I want a perfect day with you on a tropical island," Parker says. Xander then takes hold of one of Parker's hands and places a soft kiss on her hand.

"Your wish is my command," Xander said before shimmering the two away.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I also hope you enjoy the twist that is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Primordial Couple.**

George has had enough of hanging around with his brothers and anything magical related at the moment. Sure Wyatt and Chris seem like nice guys and they did save his life and helped him with his father, a part of him was glad to be at school. A place where he should be occupied enough to not think about his father or magic. At first, he hated the idea of going back to school, especially when he had to hide magic. Sitting in maths alone, was anything but distracting for George as he stared at his maths' textbook, maths has never been the boy's strong suit. All he could think about was the past couple of days. Normally, he would be sitting with Zelena, they would talk to one another trying to be discrete as possible.

However, they haven't spoken in a while and George knew that was completely down to him. How could he tell his best friend, he has magic that he comes from two bloodlines of powerful witches? That he has the power to stop time for a little and that his father was attacked and killed by something magic related. Once school finished, George planned on going to meet up with Zelena, but she wasn't answering any of his calls or texts. George sighs, he deserves it he blew her off with no explanation. Instead of heading over to Chris and Bianca's apartment, like he originally said he was going to do to Wyatt and Chris, but right now he needed to be practical or mortal practical anyway. With his Dad gone the only source of income, would his own and that's nothing. Thankfully, his Dad was able to pay the house's mortgage off a few years ago. But still there were bills to pay and he has no idea when or if Social Services would get involved. Once all this magic drama was done with he doubts the Halliwells would want anything to do with him. After all, they were already were a family, he's just the long lost sibling.

Returning home was more painful than what George expected, it was so quiet without his Dad's presence normally whenever he arrived home, his Dad or aunt was there even a few of his Dad's colleges. The house was rarely ever empty let alone quiet. George then calls the diner, he normally works three nights a week at asking if there any shifts tonight. Lucky for him a shift was available, he quickly got changed into his uniform before heading over to the diner. A few hours passed and Chris and Bianca are still waiting for George to turn up.

"He should have been here ages ago," Bianca commented.

"I'm done waiting, he's been ignoring my calls and texts. I'm going after him." Chris responded, this kind of reaction surprised Bianca, she never really got to see Chris in such a state, he was normally five steps ahead of everyone and everything. But right now he seemed genially panicked and concerned.

"Maybe, he forgot maybe he had to go to a friend's for schoolwork or something?" Bianca suggests.

"He knows the rules until we figure out what caused Greg's death and attack, he has to stay close," Chris responded, before orbing out.

* * *

Chris reappears in the men's' toilets unnoticed at the diner. He leaves the toilets and sees George serving a group of people their food and drinks from a tray. After serving the table, George turns and sees Chris standing there not looking impressed. George sighs before clicking his fingers causing the time to stop around them.

"Worked the first time," George says, feeling rather proud of himself. Maybe this power wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Is English, your first language?" Chris asked.

"Yes," George answered.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Chris asks.

"No," George answered again.

"Than what's your excuse for not coming over to the apartment, straight after school," Chris snapped.

"You know work, money a boy has to eat," George replies.

"We're going we can't risk any demons coming who knows, they might have tracked your powers," Chris said before grabbing one of George's hands orbing the two over to the apartment. After the two leave time starts back up in the diner.

Back at the apartment, Chris and George see Wyatt is sat down at the dinner/breakfast table with Bianca looking through books.

"Found the wayward brother," Chris announced. Wyatt and Bianca look up from the books.

"At last, how hard is it to walk from your school to this apartment?" Wyatt snapped.

"I've already had him snap, it's not like I know any spells to win the lottery," George spoke.

"Before any arguments break out, we think we've written a spell that could help us figure out who the Primordial couple is," Bianca speaks up.

"Do we have any idea how it will work?" Chris asked.

"Hopefully it will just show us who the Primordial couple is," Bianca answers before handing out two pieces of paper to George and Chris which have the spell written down since Bianca and Wyatt have the spell on a piece of paper already.

"Powers of the witches rise, give us the answers from across the skies. Show us the primordial couple give us answers which we so desire." The four witches chant in unison. Seconds later the four are devoured in a swirl of white orbs and vanish from the apartment.

* * *

The four then reappear over at the Halliwell manor, in the conservatory. The group of four see Phoebe and Paige standing beside each other wearing white robes that look to belong to a different period of time. The five witches see the two are being attacked by two men who are also wearing robes that look that they belong in an earlier period of time. Then out of nowhere, Piper appears through the power of Whirling. She is also in special robes. Cronus and Demitrius attack her with fire and lightning. However, Piper is unaffected by the assault.

"It's not nice to piss off Mother Nature," Piper tells the two Titans rather coldly before opening a hole in the earth, Paige then quickly grabs her Trident which she lost hold of minutes prior to Piper's arrival. And fires lightning causing the two Titans to fall into the hole. However, just before Cronus falls down he turned and faces Bianca, Wyatt, Chris and George. The look he gave creped George out the look was almost as if he could see the five of them, that he was aware of their presence.

"Damn, I forgot how much of a badass, Piper was," Bianca spoke up.

"She's beautiful," George says.

The four vanish in a swirl of white orbs only to reappear somewhere else even further down into the past. They find themselves in a vast and beautiful meadow, the four are surprised to see a man wearing white and blue robes and a crown that looked to be made out some special crystal. George recognises the man instantly.

"He looks exactly like my Dad," George points out.

"Gaea, my love why do you refuse to look at me?" The man asked, Gaea while walking towards her. Gaea is wearing a long dress that has all kinds of shades of green and blue. While on each of her arms lies bands that resemble branches.

"Take another step towards me, Uranus and you will find yourself dangling over a volcano," Gaea threatened as she turned the four witches were shocked once more to see Gaea looking completely identical to Piper.

"So our mom in a past life was one of the mortals turned goddess?" Wyatt assumed.

"No, the Primordial Couple has to be the ultimate couple, the original master of time, in Greek Mythology. Cronus was the Titan God of Time. What if the Elders were wrong Gaea was a divine Goddess of her own accord. She must have given the urn holding divine power to give to mortals to stop the Titans leaving a fraction of her power in the urn." Chris responds.

"Guys, what if mom and our aunts becoming Goddesses were supposed to happen after all? What if mom was the mortal embodiment of Gaea, Mother Nature and Greg was the mortal embodiment of Uranus the God of the Heavens? The original couple, maybe that's the reason why mom was able to defeat Cronus and Demitrius by herself after declaring herself as a goddess. It would make sense as to why no elemental attack could hurt Piper when she possessed the powers of Gaea being mother nature and all. She had a special connection to the divine powers the mortals and our aunts didn't have that were turned." Wyatt theorises.

"I guess that makes sense," Bianca spoke.

"All this drama isn't necessary," Uranus replies.

"Not necessary! It was the furthest thing away from necessary, Uranus. What you've done is unbelievable." Gaea snapped.

"What I have done is protecting our kingdom, all that we built." Uranus snipped back.

"Protecting our kingdom, what about our family? Uranus, the family we built together the one we planned to raise, the one you told me, you dreamed of. Or was that a lie?" Gaea says.

"It's not that simple my love, I love our children, but they will want to claim what we've built as their own. They will never accept their place in this world. They are a risk to all that we have made." Uranus tells Gaea.

"A kingdom is nothing if you don't have someone to share it with a family, is worth more than the control of a kingdom the control of the world," Gaea responded before vanishing through Whirling.

"Looks like we have our answers or some at least." George said.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** **If San Francisco could turn back time**.

The four witches reappear back in Chris and Bianca's apartment. Through a swirl of white orbs, having some answers brought comfort to the four. But also brought more worry, the attack had to be divinely related which changed everything.

"I need a drink," Bianca commented breaking the silence as she walked over to the drinks cabinet and grabs herself a glass and a bottle of whiskey and pours herself a glass.

"Second that," Chris says walking towards Bianca.

"Guys, what happened to my dad at Magic School, is it possible that it was by someone divine or related to someone divine?" George asked, he wanted answers to how his father was killed and maybe then, they could bring him back.

"It's definitely a possibility," Wyatt answers.

"I would say it's more than a possibility, Wyatt no one can just break the protection spell around Magic School and the spell that prevents anyone from dying on its grounds. It takes immense power to do so." Chris replies.

"Guys, the Zbornak witches' power was actually to manipulate time to some degree. Their book of shadows might hold more information on Cronus that isn't just myth even more on his divine family," Bianca suggests.

"We've got the sundial, the Zbornak witches, used to hide their book of shadows, we just need to figure out how they used it to hide their book," Wyatt spoke.

"What if we're going about the sundial the wrong way, what if it's easier to use than we think?" George suggests.

"How so?" Chris asks.

"Well, you said a sundial is like an ancient clock, what if we all we need is sunlight and a spell," George suggested.

"The question is what kind of spell and if the sundial needs to be used at a specific place," Wyatt commented.

"I say we try and write one and if not we figure out another way from there," Bianca responds.

"We would have to cast it early tomorrow since we all have work and school," Chris tells the three other witches.

"Well leaving work early without having an explanation might get me fired," George says.

"We'll deal with that later," Wyatt tells him.

* * *

In the early hours of the following morning, the four witches get up and meet at Chris' apartment. George is holding the Zbornak sundial. While holding the sundial, George notices the top part of the sundial which measures time is a lot sharper then it should be. George pricks his finger on the sharp point unintentionally but notices some of the runes shine a little.

"Quickly start chanting," Bianca ordered.

"Wings of time gather around, use this sundial to complete our task, take us to where or when the Zbornak Book of Shadows lies," The four witches chant together as the sun shines over the sundial from the window the four vanish in a flash of light. The four find themselves standing on the street pavement.

"It looks like we're still in San Francisco," George says.

"Yes but not modern San Francisco, this must be something similar to a time loop, like some form of a mini pocket dimension that is set in what specific day or something." Chris theorized.

"How much can someone actually do with magic, it's like a ghost town?" George asked.

"You find out in time just how much can and can't be accomplished with magic," Wyatt told George before swiping the sundial.

"HEY!" George spoke.

"We can't risk losing things," Wyatt replies.

The four start their search walking, hoping George would sense another time echo. But he couldn't sense anything. However, after what they assume would be a few hours, they come across a building George recognises.

"Oh my god," George said.

"You recognise something?" Bianca questions.

"That mansion, it belonged to my dad's grandparents it was owned by our family for seven generations. I think my Dad said it burned down and our family lost all of our fortunes. It has to be in there," George answers.

"Then let's hurry," Chris responds.

* * *

The four witches are amazed at the inside of the mansion, it was so grand, beautiful yet felt historic and not as personal as what they expected a family home to be. They find themselves looking in each and every room.

"The living room looks to be something out of Downton Abbey," Wyatt spoke.

"They seemed a lot wealthier than I thought they would be," George says.

"Awh, if this place hadn't burned down, you could have been living here," Chris said.

"I doubt it, my Dad has never liked all this type of fancy posh furniture, decoration etc," George tells the other witches.

"You could have gone to a private school," Wyatt pointed out.

"My dad would have to bribe them to let me in, put some money in for a new library or whatever they needed," George responds.

"Not really book smart, I assume then," Bianca spoke up.

"I'm more average," George replies.

"If you were rich powerful witches living in a mansion of luxury, where would you keep your Book of Shadows?" Wyatt asked.

"I assume you would place it somewhere special like it was a trophy or something special." George guesses.

"Room with an altar most good witches are taught to do that right?" Bianca asks.

"Yep that could be the case with the Zbornak witches," Wyatt answers, as they continued their search. On the third floor, they enter the last room, they haven't checked it must have been the size of three master bedrooms. The four looks around it appears to be endless, countless bookshelves filled with books which contents must be endless, then there were other shelves that hold all kinds of potion ingredients in jars and even various magical artefacts.

"Oh, my that's Draco's sword, the only sword that could challenge Excalibur," Chris pointed out in awe.

"They had quite a collection here." Wyatt pointed out.

"Only to lose it all in a fire," George said looking rather disappointed this all could have been his, all of it could have been his father's a legacy lost to flames and smoke. All of this could have been passed down more generations.

* * *

Bianca then spots a large grey stone pool in a corner and notices strange and perhaps forgotten runes to the ages carved on it.

"Could the Zbornak Book of Shadows be hidden as another item?" Bianca asked.

"I suppose it's possible," Wyatt answered. Bianca then leads the other three over to the stone pool.

"I think the Seer, Kyra used one of these in her days," Chris says. Looking into the stone pool, the four see what they assume to be some form of magical thick grey liquid. While looking into the strange liquid, they see something rising from it. This something comes to the surface rather quickly and hovers above the pool. There was no denying what it was.

"The book at last," George spoke with a smile as he grabbed the book.

"Now let's get out of here," Wyatt responds.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry for the ridiculous time it has taken to upload a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter just as you have enjoyed the previous. If any of you think that I'm going into too heavy with the Zbornak connection with time don't be shy to tell me, I won't be offended. George won't display any form of offensive power in this story of the trilogy. But that doesn't mean he won't display any Warren powers.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Suspended & a Plan.**

The four witches return from the mini-pocket dimensional created from Zbornak magic. They reappear in the same place which they left in Chris and Bianca's apartment. The four witches found great comfort and relief in their success of requiring the lost Zbornak Book of Shadows. Looking over the Zbornak Book of Shadows the three adults find themselves comparing the appearance of the book to that of the Warren Book of Shadows, both books shared the same shape. However, the Zbornak Book of Shadows while still leather-bound its navy coloured leather and on the front of the book instead of the Warren Triquetra, on the Zbornak Book of Shadows lies the Greek Goddesses of Fate known by a few titles the most known being the Moirai three weaving goddesses. On the front of the Zbornak Book of Shadows, the Moirai are presented as a trio of women, first on the right being a young girl while in the middle the second being presented as a woman in her middle age years and finally the last of the trio on the left is shown as an elderly woman. They also notice a lock on the left side of the book.

"Wasn't a pocket dimensional enough, why add a lock?" George asks.

"The Zbornak witches are really annoying even from the grave," Bianca said.

"Can we try summoning a Zbornak witch as you tried with Piper?" George suggested.

"I guess it's worth a shot. While you guys do that, I have a Magic School meeting to attend." Wyatt answered before orbing out.

"Let's get started before this unknown force figures out our plan," Bianca spoke.

* * *

Wyatt meets up with the other teachers in the headteacher's office to discuss various important matters. The most important conversation is the protection and anti-death spell being broken.

"Not only have we lost one of our most beloved teachers. But all protection wards but in place aeons ago. Spells that took immense power, a power we don't possess." A teacher said.

"No one could have foreseen this," Wyatt spoke up.

"I disagree, Mr Halliwell," A teacher replies

"You always disagree with me, Miss Bone," Wyatt says, it was no secret that Miss Bone the deputy headmistress has a great dislike for Halliwell witches, she believed they got a lot of undeserved privileged and got away with a lot of things other witches or beings wouldn't.

"It's not a matter of our frequent disagreements Mr Halliwell, the sole fact is that you brought a mortal onto Magic School grounds without informing the entire staff. Add that to the fact that this mortal's injuries couldn't fully be healed by the Twice Blessed speaks to volumes just how dangerous that attacker was. The attacker was able to bypass all of our magical wards and kill both its original victim and Miss Nylund and destroy all of our school's protection. Anyone can now die on our grounds. When the Elders hear this, they could close the school." Miss Bone responded.

"It's been a crazy couple of days, and I made a split-second decision. If you saw the man's kid, you would have done the same." Wyatt said.

"I'm not so sure I would invite a long lost Halliwell witch's parent. To Magic School grounds without informing everyone. You've endangered everyone at this school. Miss Nylund's death is on your hands. You've proven as of right now, you're not suitable in your role as a teacher at Magic School, until further notice you are suspended. While I and the rest of the staff fix the mess, you've caused. You may pack your things and go immediately after." Miss Bone tells Wyatt, her voice harsh and cold. Wyatt was shocked, he has never been suspended or fired at all in the past. It wasn't like he knew the attack came from a divine force before bringing Greg here.

"You're making a mistake Miss Bone; you're going to need all the help you can get. To put magic wards over the entire school." Wyatt said.

"Exactly all the help, I can get the biggest help you can give is leaving us to do our job." Miss Bone replies.

Wyatt didn't have a lot to pack in his chambers, so leaving Magic School's grounds was quicker than he wanted it to be.

* * *

Wyatt orbs over to Chris and Bianca's apartment, where he sees Bianca, Chris and George preparing to cast a spell. Wyatt remains quiet as the three other witches cast their spell.

"Hear these words hear our cry, spirit from the other side come to us, we summon thee cross now the great divide." The three other witches chant a minute pass by. And no signs of a spirit being conjured. Suddenly the Zbornak Book of Shadows' lock shatters and opens up. The three witches turn to the breakfast/dining table to inspect the book.

"Look for anything about Cronus," Chris instructed. George then starts to flip through the pages.

"The book is more like a book of prophecies than a spellbook," George said, he continues to flick through more pages until he eventually stops. "Found one an entry on Cronus,"

"What does it say?" Bianca answers.

"Greek Titan King and God of Time, yada yada, youngest of the Titans, when he lost the battle with the Greek Gods and was entombed the gods managed to strip him of most of his time manipulation abilities, however, the price was that the power stripped had to be bestowed upon two bloodlines, which would be the Zbornak and Warren. His sundial couldn't be destroyed only split. Since Gaea wouldn't allow any of her children to truly die, she created shadow-selves otherwise known as Doppelgangers and vessels to take her children's place in the circle of life." George reads out.

"So, we have to assume whoever attacked, Greg is someone or a group of beings that want all four pieces of the Sundial and make it whole and use its power." Bianca assumes.

"Except they can't wield its power, it says so in the book only Cronus himself or his vessel can. Vessels given time will mirror some of Cronus actions in life and may subconsciously be drawn to the pieces. So, whoever attacked my dad doesn't just want to restore the Sundial b…" George starts.

"But want to bring Cronus back to power," Wyatt interrupted making his presence known.

"When did you get back?" George asks.

"Not long ago, anyway so it's safe to assume they want Cronus back and the sundial restored so that when all three prophecies come to pass. The merge can happen.

"The pieces of the sundial would have been carefully cloaked by ancient magic; they would need magic stronger than the magic used to find the pieces." Chris pointed out unaware that Parker was on their enemy's side.

"The vessel is subconsciously drawn to the pieces, right?" George asked.

"Yes," Wyatt answered.

"So, what if the best way to draw our enemies out and to defeat them is by having all four pieces," George suggested.

"That would be too dangerous, we don't know how you would react around one never mind all pieces." Chris points out.

"I'm pretty sure that the Twice-Blessed, an Elder-Witch of the Warren line and a powerful Phoenix assassin would be able to handle that," George says.

"We better get started then," Wyatt spoke.

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Love.**

Back to Xander and Parker who are on their own private island, cloaked by powerful magic.

"So how are you liking your day on a tropical island?" Xander asks.

"I'm loving it, you really are the best thing that has happened to me," Parker answers.

"And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I just wish we could have met under better circumstances," Xander confessed.

"Let's not focus on the past, the important thing was that we did find each other," Parker says.

"I suppose, you know when the time comes two of three sets of cousins, the children of the Charmed Ones will fight, y…" Xander started.

"I know, George must remain safe," Parker interrupted.

"Not just that my love, if it is you and your sisters that fight against Piper's children, look out only for yourself, your sisters are replaceable but not you," Xander said. Parker is stunned, she knew her sisters would never approve of her actions, but she wasn't sure she could only look out for her and not her sisters.

* * *

Back over at Chris and Bianca's apartment, Bianca is currently out handling some business regarding the Phoenix coven. While Chris is working on a spell to find the four pieces of Cronus' sundial, Wyatt and George are in Chris' room.

"Does he always like complete privacy when it comes to creating spells?" George asked

"Pretty much, he works better alone," Wyatt answered.

"I'm sorry that I got you suspended," George apologised.

"It wasn't your fault, Miss Bone has always had it in for the Halliwells," Wyatt says.

"Can I ask you a question?" George asked.

"You already are but go on," Wyatt replies.

"When I was in your quarters at Magic School, I didn't just see Excalibur, I saw a metal chest with a strange symbol engraved on it." George started.

"Wait, you went through my things after you woke up!" Wyatt spoke his tone showing his irritation and annoyance.

"You can't blame me, for not being curious I woke up in a room that held Excalibur, I thought the chest was where you kept the Holy Grail, anyway, I saw two silver wedding rings and then I saw how you look around Chris and Bianca, the look of pain in your eyes and the look of loneliness," George responded, Wyatt sighed, he never intended for someone to find those rings.

"I married a man called Elijah Summers, he was a mortal, he knew our secret about being witches. While he was shocked at first, he never doubted that what we had was genuine. He never saw me as a saviour as the Twice Blessed, he just saw a man who had needs. A few months into our marriage, there was constant demon and warlock attacks more than usual it got so bad he almost died ten times, I couldn't risk him dying before his time or spending the rest of his life hunted by our enemies. So, I used an ancient spell, I found in Magic School the spell erased all his memories of me and anything magic-related all evidence of our marriage and connection was erased except for the rings. He was given false memories, the price of the spell was that as long as I possessed my powers or that if I was in sniffing distance to him, the spell would break, and everything would be reversed." Wyatt explains.

"You never wanted to bind your powers?" George asks.

"Many times, but I have a responsibility to the world whether I like it or not. Plus, I know the consequences of what binding my powers would be the Elders everyone in the Magical Community, would be after me." Wyatt answers.

"Maybe, there be a day when you two could get back together," George said trying to be hopeful.

"I doubt it, in our family, we're lucky to pass thirty besides from what I've seen on Social Media, he's happily married now," Wyatt says.

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Friends Reunited.**

Back to Zelena and Davina, after Davina took Zelena to the lake, she took her to another place one is only known to exist by Davina herself. Zelena takes in her surroundings. The place appears to be an endless corridor and, on both walls, appears to be all different kinds of mirrors, however, instead of the mirrors showing their reflection, the mirrors show the surroundings of where the mirrors are placed in the outer world.

"You hid your fraction of sundial here," Zelena said.

"Yes, I had to hide our fifth of the sundial, where it would be difficult to be found and hard to access," Davina responds.

"Why would it be difficult to get here, if someone has magic?" Zelena asks.

"There are all kinds of magic, if you don't have the correct knowledge to get to the mirror realm, you may find yourself trapped here without your magic." Davina answers.

"What happens if your enemy gets all five pieces of the sundial?" Zelena asked.

"We have to ensure they don't," Davina answered. Davina leads her reincarnation to the section of the mirror realm, she used to hide her fraction of the sundial. When they reach their fraction of the golden sundial. It vanishes in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

"I thought you said this place was hard to get to," Zelena said.

"It is, now come on you have to get it back," Davina says.

* * *

Back at Chris and Bianca's apartment, we have Christopher still in the living room. Standing over the table finishing a ritual, the fraction of the sundial Davina promised to protect appears on the table.

"One piece just five more to go," Chris said from the living room. Wyatt and George leave the room they're in and enter the living room.

"We better add some magical wards to keep potential enemies out from getting this piece and the other pieces, we get," Wyatt advised. Seconds later, Zelena and Davina appear in the apartment. Appearing behind, the boys.

"Hand it over," Zelena orders. The boys turn around and see Zelena standing there.

"Z!" George gasped.

"George, what are you doing with a fraction of the sundial?" Zelena asks.

"Can't anything go right." Wyatt snapped.

"Apparently not," Davina said only to be heard by Zelena.

"Since when have you known about magic?" George asked.

"Me what about you? Is this why I haven't seen you for so long?" Zelena responded.

"Let's speed this up, shall we? Yes, that's the reason why you haven't seen George in so long. There no speed course in the arts of witchcraft. Now how do you know about magic's existence and the sundial?" Chris spoke up, not wanting the questions to become endless.

"I'm the guardian of that fraction of the sundial, I was in a past life also, in my past life I was married to a Zbornak witch who was a potential vessel of Cronus, Klaus had a special connection to the pieces of the sundial," Zelena started to explain.

"But he was subconsciously drawn to the pieces." Wyatt interrupted.

"Now mind answering why you want the sundial pieces?" Zelena requested.

"Simple, I'm the vessel in this lifetime, whoever attacked my Dad wants the sundial, we think they want to bring Cronus back. We want to have all the pieces to draw them out." George explained.

"But you will be drawn to the pieces just as Klaus was," Zelena pointed out.

"It took all the power of the Greek gods and goddesses to split the sundial, it will take something of equal strength or more to restore it. Power none of us have." Wyatt said.

* * *

After that conversation, George had to return to the Gilbert house, promising to return straight away, using a potion to get him there. Zelena went with him, right now George is packing more clothes into a bag.

"How is your Dad?" Zelena questions standing behind George. The boy sighed and turned.

"He-He didn't make it some divine force killed him at Magic School and shattered all of the protection wards for the school." George answers, it still didn't feel right to say his father had died, he is an orphan now. All because of three prophecies and a Titan God.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry," Zelena apologised.

"It's just for the first time, I don't feel okay, he was always there and now all a sudden he isn't. I never knew what it was like to live with a mother. I wondered what it would be like. But I've always had a father and I don't know how to live without one." George replies.

"There no way to prepare yourself for losing a loved one, it sucks but that's the way it is," Zelena tells George. "All we can do is cherish the memories we have of them."

"I just wish, he didn't have to get sucked into all of this. This should have been my burden alone." George confessed.

"We can all wish," Zelena says.

End of chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Welcome to the Order and a Plan. **

This is the moment Parker has been waiting for so long now. Today, she will be invited into Xander's order. She will officially be one of its members. Soon she and Xander will have everything they desire. They would have no worries, no enemies they would know nothing but peace and perfection. Still on their own private and cloaked island. Hours have flown by on the island and the two are dancing on the now cold sand as the tide comes back and forth.

"We have to leave soon," Xander commented.

"I know, I wish we could have a little more one on one time together," Parker confessed.

"I too, but soon we will have eternity together with no worries, that will make up for us not staying here for too long," Xander said.

"True," Parker replies.

"You're not still struggling with the possibility of fighting your sisters, are you?" Xander asks.

"No not anymore, I won't kill them, I know I can handle them," Parker answers.

"Good, because we can't let anyone get in our way," Xander says.

"I won't let anyone, get in our way, I didn't go to that hellhole and back to let people spoil my chance at the perfect life," Parker tells Xander.

* * *

The time came for Parker to be invited into Xander's order. She was a little nervous, but she wouldn't admit, she didn't want to show any form of weakness. The order's base is in an underground temple in one of the deepest parts of the Underworld. The source of the lighting in the temple is multiple torches which lie on the stone walls. In the centre of the temple lies a massive engraved pentagram. Parker is standing in the centre of the said pentagram. While she is surrounded by all the other members of the Order, the other members are all wearing long black robes that have the Celtic symbol for past, present and the future to honour their master. While masks covering their faces all except their eyes and mouths. The masks are plain silver except for one which is gold to show who the leader of the Order is.

"Today, we welcome a new person into our Order, someone who has shown, she is dedicated and loyal to our cause and our master," The leader said.

"She's a Warren witch," One of the members pointed out clearly not happy.

"This Warren witch has done more for this cause than anyone of us, I have increased your protection wards, cast all the spells your collective power isn't capable of and so much more," Parker snapped.

"Enough, the decision is final the witch is invited to join us," The leader says. Xander approached Parker offering her one of the Order's cloaks, which he puts over her. Another demon approaches her with a silver mask and covers her face with it. Xander then passes Parker an athame and steps back.

"We now link ourselves with our new member making each and every one of us stronger," Xander said. After Xander saying that each of the other members cut their left palms with an athame of their own one by one they approach the pentagram and allow blood to drop into the pentagram before finally, Parker cuts her own palm and lets her blood to drop. The Order than chant an ancient spell in Greek completing the ritual.

* * *

After the ritual was completed, the leader requested to speak to Parker and Xander in private. The leader leads them to a private chamber hidden behind two grand and seemly never-ending staircases. The chamber consisted of many statues of their master throughout the ages from birth to adulthood, his entire story is displayed on the walls through ancient paintings and a forgotten language. In the centre of the room is a large stone altar that is also covered with all kinds of runes on the altar lies two swords made out of refined crystal and a type of metal never seen by neither magical creature nor humans before. As well two crowns both gold each holding several white diamonds. Finally, two silver bands bracelets each with an inscription written in ancient Greek.

"Why did you wish to see us in private?" Parker asks.

"I need my most powerful and skilled members this information is between the three of us and the three of us alone," The leader answers.

"What could be so important you hide this from the other members?" Xander asked.

"I've been spying on the Halliwell brothers, they have one of the pieces of Cronus' Sundial, they know we seek it and want all pieces for themselves," The leader answered.

"We already have one that makes two accountable leaving three pieces we need to find," Xander says.

"Not necessarily," Parker spoke.

"Pardon," The leader said.

"We let them find the other pieces and then we force them to hand those pieces over to us," Parker explains.

"What makes you think they would hand them over?" Xander asks.

"Simple because we're going to attack them through their hearts. We won't attack them as if they were witches," Parker answered.

"Parker Halliwell, you may actually be one of our wisest members ever," The leader tells Parker.

"I would say the wisest, but I'm trying to be humbler," Parker said.

End of chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Just a few more chapters to go now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 He's a man first and Twice Blessed Second. **

"Come to us,"

"Come to us,"

"Come to us,"

"Come to us,"

"Make us one, find the other piece," These voices have been plaguing young George these past few nights as he tries to sleep, while Wyatt and Chris share the double bed the older boys are sound asleep. The boy is lucky to catch two hours of sleep on the floor is an old sleeping bag. Bianca is dealing with some family business. The boy swears the calling voices get louder just before he's about to doze off. Having enough of the voices, George gets out of the sleeping bag quietly and leaves the room. George sees the now four-fifths of Cronus' Sundial, which they managed to acquire in the past few days with the help of Davina and Zelena. Chris spent most of his time putting as many protection spells possible to shield and cloak the pieces from their enemies. The way Chris decided to protect the pieces was rather complex, he didn't just want to use spells to protect the pieces. At least not using spells most people would expect him to use. He decided to mix his knowledge of ancient magic with modern magic. The first thing he did was create the Triquetra the symbol which represents the Warren bloodline the Charmed Ones specifically the boys' mother and her sisters. Then he followed by using blessed salt to draw a pentagram over the triquetra. In each pointer of the pentagram, Chris added a white crystal, they normally used to trap and hold demons. The crystals have dried blood over them not completely covering the crystals those. The blood used belongs to that of the brothers ensuring that only a Warren witch could bypass the protection spells. Chris also not wanting to risk George's connection to the pieces made it so, George could only add a sundial fraction into the centre not take one out. As for the cloaking spell, he used one that switches the magic signatures of their fractions of the sundial with the closet powerful artefact or induvial close to the seeker's location.

"Come forward," George heard, he sees the pieces glisten the sight of them was already George's main focus. His eyes couldn't focus on anything but the said pieces. George walks over to the dining table, he goes to touch the pieces. But an invisible barrier becomes visible shocks his hand making him move his hand back and let out a hiss.

"Use your gift, reverse what has been done,"

"Reverse what has been done," George repeated, now only having one goal one desire, nothing else mattered. Still holding his hand out his eyes glowed silver for a brief second. George really had no idea what he was doing or how he was doing it. The barrier which shocked George and became visible when George tried to pick up one of the pieces. The barrier gave off a spark again in George's direction before hiding itself once more. The crystal to George's right glowed brightly three times reversing its blessing and enchantment which Chris placed on it. The blood on said crystal starts to go from being drying to as if it had just dropped onto the crystal.

"GEORGE!" A voice shouted, the boy couldn't recognise it, he then felt his hand which he is holding out to the table being grabbed and someone almost jumping in front of him breaking him from his trance and his concentration on the crystal.

"Bianca, when did you get back?" George asked confused at the sight of the Phoenix Witch.

"Just in time apparently, what the hell were you trying to do," Bianca responds.

"I don't know, I was hearing voices telling me to come to the pieces," George explains.

"And you decided to listen to those pieces," Bianca said.

"I can't explain it, each fraction constantly called out to me with thousands of voices," George says.

"Then you should have ignored the voices!" Bianca snapped, "And told one of us,"

"You try having thousands of voices telling you the same thing over and over twenty-four-seven getting louder on a night. Having your body feel like it's burning from the inside when you're so close to it." George responds.

"We need to wake up, Chris and Wyatt, you probably messed up the protection spell badly," Bianca spoke.

* * *

Waking the older boys went smoothly. But things afterwards really didn't. George found himself having the same lecture three times. He could probably repeat everything said perfectly.

"You've weakened the protection spells, greatly. How did you even do that, you're still on the basics of witchcraft?" Chris asks.

"I'm not sure how I did it, it was like as if I was merely the puppet and someone or something else was leading me," George answered.

"Why does everything we face when it comes to magic get more sinister," Wyatt complained.

"The universe loves to throw bad luck at us, simple," Chris said.

"Can you fix it?" George spoke up.

"With a little time, this is interesting there no magic signature on the crystal you neutralised," Chris commented.

"So," Wyatt and George say.

"So, in normal cases, when something magical is neutralised, the original magic signature doesn't fade away completely there still a trace of it. However, whatever you did to that crystal has erased the original magic signature completely," Chris explains.

"That shouldn't be possible," Bianca said, "Wait, whatever George was doing at some point the blood on the crystal went from being dried to as if the blood just dropped onto it,"

"So, he used Molecular Reversion then while under some freaky trance," Wyatt assumes.

"It's possible, we don't really know a lot about that power since very few possessed Mom had it briefly when she went into the Nexus of the All. Or at least, he used a power very similar to it," Chris replied.

"So, what are we saying the pieces of the sundial, can temporarily hypnotise a vessel of Cronus?" George asks.

"Probably the only explanation," Wyatt answered.

"One thing is certain, you can't be alone in the apartment by yourself at any time, the pieces could try and compel you to break the spells and enchantments again," Bianca says.

"Babysat at sixteen, I really am a special case," George muttered.

"Things could be worse," Chris said.

"How?" George asked.

"You could have a bedtime," Wyatt teased.

"Point taken," George replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Order's base in the Underworld, Parker, as well as Xander and their leader, are still in the private chamber off-limits to almost every other member. Parker is sat inside the centre of a drawn pentagram made from chalk. Parker is chanting a spell in Latin, her eyes closed focusing only on her aim.

"How long has been at this for?" The leader asks.

"A good few hours now," Xander answered just after the demon said that Parker's eyes shoot open and she lets out a loud chuckle.

"What is it?" The leader asked.

"Checkmate Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Parker chuckled as she got to her feet and left the chalk-drawn pentagram.

"What about the Twice Blessed?" Xander asks.

"He's the Halliwell brother, we're going to use to get the other pieces and to restore Cronus' Sundial, oh the irony the sweet irony, he's not so invincible after all," Parker answered with a wicked smile.

"What do you have in mind Parker?" The leader questions.

"Listen closely everything must go according to plan no room for errors," Parker tells her leader and her lover. The plan was perfect this opportunity was something neither of the trio could have imagined.

* * *

Wyatt wasn't sure what exactly happened one minute, he was making a pot of coffee at Chris and Bianca's apartment. The next thing he knew he found himself standing in an alleyway or at least his consciousness or perhaps his astral self. He quickly found himself in a state of horror as he sees Elijah Summers, his ex-husband the husband he gave up protecting the mortal. The one who's memories he erased and altered being savagely attacked by demons.

"LET HIM GO!" Wyatt shouted alerting the demons to his presence, he makes a hand gesture towards the demon. But to his surprise, nothing happens. The demons then shimmer away with an unconscious Elijah. "Elijah no," The leader of the order than flames in before Wyatt.

"He is rather handsome," The demon taunted.

"What do you want with him?" Wyatt demanded.

"He is merely a pawn in a large game of chess, you can save him hand over your four pieces of Cronus' Sundial and we won't submit him to pain worse than death," The demon answered.

"He has nothing to do with this," Wyatt snapped.

"Of, course, he does through you, just how you're involved because your mother conceived the vessel," The demon responds. "Just use this to get to our base and hand over your pieces or he will suffer a simple trade. And come alone or he will pay the price," The demon then hands Wyatt a large black coin. Seconds later, Wyatt's astral self is returned to his body.

* * *

The twice blessed recovers on the kitchen floor, he can feel the black coin on his left hand's palm. He gets to his feet and sees no sign of Bianca and his brothers in living room/kitchen. This couldn't be happening he cast that damn spell to protect Elijah and it failed. He should feel conflicted, but he didn't need time to make up his answer he is the Twice Blessed, he will save Elijah even if he has the risk their pieces of the sundial. Wyatt puts the coin in one of his jean pockets. Wyatt goes into Chris' room and quickly finds an old sports bag and is surprised to see George lying on the bed on top of the covers.

"What are you doing in here?" Wyatt questions.

"Chris suggested I should try and catch up on some sleep, and someone whose name that won't be mentioned decided to hog all the coffee," George answers.

"We couldn't have coffee at sixteen, you're no different," Wyatt says.

"I resent that, I was drinking coffee since I was nine," George protested. "Wait, why do you need some old sports bag?"

"That explains a lot besides maybe a caffeine detox will do you some good. Plus, while you're under my roof you live by my rules," Wyatt said as he unzipped the sports bag.

"Caffeine is nothing but a myth and it's not your roof," George responded.

"I haven't got time for this. We have three rules one do not expose magic, two don't abuse magic and three listen to the Twice Blessed or find one of my boots up your behind," Wyatt snipped, the eldest then leaves the room, George suspicious follows after him.

"Wait, what do you mean you haven't got time for this? And you all agreed, I can't be alone around those pieces. Bianca and Chris will kill me then try and kill you for leaving me alone," George pointed out, then it hit the boy when he sees Wyatt walk over to the pieces. "Oh no, Wyatt you can't be serious, you can't take the pieces out of the pentagram, you're putting everyone at risk!" Wyatt turned to face the boy.

"If I don't, I'll be putting Elijah's wellbeing at stake and I won't not again," Wyatt snapped.

"Elijah, I thought you cloaked him from all supernatural beings," George responded.

"I did and our enemy found him somehow, I'm taking the pieces, to get to Elijah and when I see Elijah, I'll vanquish the demons and come back with both the pieces and Elijah," Wyatt says.

"Call Chris and get help," George suggested.

"I'm already wasting time," Wyatt said dropping the sports bag onto the floor, he then snaps his fingers casting a silent spell putting George to sleep, he makes sure to catch George before he could fall to the ground. He then takes George back into the bedroom and tucks him into the bed and returns to the living room. Picking the sports bag back up he chucks the four-fifths of the sundial; they have in the sports bag and zips it closed. Just then Bianca and Chris shimmer and orb back into the apartment. Not missing a beat, Wyatt puts the two other adults asleep. He then finally, pulls the coin the demon gave him out of the pocket, the coin glows floating out of his hand and it transforms into a circular portal, that the Twice Blessed entered the portal which closes after him.

End of chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I apologise for making you wait such a long time. I hope you find this chapter being worth the wait. I also want to apologise if any of you find this chapter either too long or too short. I thought a little over a thousand words was okay in between too short or too long.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Twice Blessed No More. **

The portal the coin opened sent Wyatt directly over to the order's base. Standing alone holding the old sports bag which holds the fractions of the Cronus' Sundial which he, his brothers and Bianca had collected together. Wyatt had to admit to himself the Order's base was better than he thought it would be.

"Alright show yourselves," Wyatt yelled, he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. The Order wasn't going to get what they wanted he is Twice Blessed and he's going to remind them of that. Elijah appears before Wyatt floating high above him trapped by three circular binds of energy that manifest as red magical energy one of binds is around his belly forcing his arms behind his back. While the second is at the bottom of his feet forcing them together and the third around his neck making it difficult to breathe never mind talk. "Don't worry Elijah, I'll get you out of here,"

"Drop the bag," The leader of the Order demanded as he/she revealed herself with Xander and Parker by his/her side.

"PARKER!" Wyatt gasped.

"Hello cousin," Parker smiled.

"You turned your back on your own family for a bunch of demons!" Wyatt snapped.

"They offered me something none of you ever could if you were in my position you would have done the same," Parker says.

"I would never turn my back on my own flesh and blood," Wyatt snapped.

"Bored now, just hand over the pieces before your lover is nothing but a squished body," Parker demanded. Wyatt sighed before throwing the sports bag over to Parker who catches them with ease.

"I wouldn't get attached to them for too long cousin, I'll be getting them back in just under a minute," Wyatt said.

"Is that so, I'm afraid you would have to vanquish all of us," Xander responds, seconds later about twelve demons appeared next to their leader, Xander and Parker the twelve being a mere fraction of the true Order's members.

"Sorry it has to be this way Wyatt," Parker apologised her voice not conveying any true sincerity.

"No, you're not but you will be," Wyatt replies, he then raises both of his hands out towards his enemies and he releases a powerful wave of energy, Parker responding quickly uses telekinesis to rip the four pieces of the sundial Wyatt and his brothers and Bianca acquired out of the sports and sends them high into the air near Elijah. Suddenly Elijah vanishes leaving behind the one piece of the Order acquired for themselves. Parker also uses her telekinesis to redirect the energy wave Wyatt has conjured up to the five fractions of Cronus' Sundial bringing about something Wyatt had never considered. The twelve demons toss an amulet each towards the fractions. And the fractions within milliseconds absorb them completely. Wyatt finds his legs crippling under an unnatural weight.

"Didn't see that coming did you, Wyatt," Parker laughed.

"What's happening?" Wyatt shouted. Parker touches the amulet of Amara Sanderson with her hand channelling only the amulet's power from her free hand she releases a powerful concentrated beam of energy manifesting as a purple light towards the pieces. The combination of Wyatt's magic and the magic of Amara Sanderson's amulet draws the fractions of the sundial closer together quickly restoring the ancient magical artefact.

"The Sundial is feeding off powerful magic to restore itself that of the twelve amulets the demons have just offered. As well as the magic Amara Sanderson left behind in her amulet and the power of the Twice Blessed of course," Parker explained with a twisted smile on her face.

"I'll get you for this," Wyatt snapped.

"No, you won't," Parker replies, seconds later Wyatt lets out a loud and painful scream as a stream of white and blue orbs is ripped from his body entering the five fractions of the sundial. Then a stream of gold light is ripped from him making him scream even more before finally a small silver gem of light is forced out of his body and absorbed by the fractions. The amulet of Amara Sanderson the gem cracks slightly. The fractions are then fused together releasing a powerful explosion of magic throwing everyone present across the base knocking them unconscious. Before Parker falls unconscious she sees Cronus' Sundial float down to the ground. With a flick of her wrist. The Sundial seemly vanishes but is in fact cloaked.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Chris and Bianca's apartment, Chris and Bianca begin to stir and slowly awaken from the sleeping spell Wyatt placed on them. Chris wipes his eyes free of sleep as he and Bianca get to their feet.

"We have to go after Wyatt before he makes a mistake, he can't fix," Chris says.

"What about George?" Bianca asks.

"The pieces are gone; we're going to need to get them back. Any cloaking spells might not be able to block his connection to them," Chris answered.

"I'm not on about the pieces of the sundial, he has never been in a fight against demons and warlocks yet," Bianca pointed out.

"He's got to start somewhere besides, he has developed some control over his powers," Chris replies. He then walked into his and Bianca's bedroom and sees George still sleeping. Chris shakes George gently but firmly to make the boy stir and awaken.

"Wyatt, he took the pieces," George muttered.

"We know, we have to follow him," Chris responded. George nodded and quickly got out of bed.

"We need to hurry," Bianca spoke up.

* * *

Back at the Order's base Parker, Xander and the leader along with the twelve other demons have recovered after almost three hours of being unconscious. Every bone and muscle ached for the demons. Wyatt, however, is still unconscious.

"I say we finish the Twice Blessed," A demon suggested.

"No, it will just be a waste of magic," Parker responds.

"I knew she wasn't fully committed to our cause, she's defending him," The same demon snapped.

"Don't be a fool, the fate he has been subjected to know is much crueller than death, besides he poses no threat to us now," Parker snaps back. A few seconds later three flashes of bright light come and go leaving behind Chris, Bianca and George.

"PARKER!" Chris gasped.

"Opps busted," Parker joked. Chris then spots Wyatt and the two brothers with Bianca run towards Wyatt.

"Chris…" Wyatt stirred.

"Oh no you don't," Parker says with a flick of her wrist, she uses telekinesis to throw Bianca, Chris and George away from Wyatt. Chris and Bianca are thrown into two large stone pillars then fall to the ground. While George is thrown across the room sliding across the floor a bit far from his brothers and the assassin witch. The three get to their feet.

"Parker what the hell!" Chris shouted.

"We've all chosen sides," Xander said. Chris frustrated throws a bolt of lightning towards Parker and Xander while Bianca throws a dozen energy balls. Parker sighed and tapped into the cracked amulet of Amara's power again summoning a forcefield to protect her, Xander and the leader. Bianca is quickly able to vanquish the twelve other demons when George successfully freezes the demons' energy and fireballs.

"Give up Christopher with the amulet of Amara, Parker's power rivals that of the Twice Blessed," Xander laughed. Christopher continues to fire bolts of lightning at the forcefield as Bianca throws energy balls and potions. George feels around in his pockets and finds one of the potions, he brought with him praying it's the right one he throws it onto the ground a little near Parker, Xander and the leader. A white light manifests on the ground after the bottle smashes and travels deep underground and heads for the small piece of stone their enemies are standing under seconds later the ground beneath their enemies explodes knocking Parker, Xander and their leader back into a nearby wall the three fall to the ground and Parker's forcefield fades. George runs over to Bianca, Chris and Wyatt. Parker gets to her feet quickly and efficiently.

"You can't hurt me, your precious master wouldn't be happy," George pointed out confidentially.

"True but it doesn't mean I can't put you out of commission," Parker replied, before banging her right foot onto the ground milliseconds later vines burst out of the ground and quickly wrap themselves around George restricting most of his movement. She then takes in a deep breath and unleashes from her mouth a powerful blast of hellfire! George panicking manages to make a small gesture with his right hand before the vines grow tighter restricting all movement. The boy is successful in freezing the hellfire and Parker but finds that his cousin is quickly adjusting.

"We need to leave now," Bianca shouted.

"No, no we need to save Elijah," Wyatt muttered still not fully conscious.

"Whoever that is we'll find but we need to rethink things," Chris replies. Bianca grabs onto one of George's free fingers with her left hand while she holds onto Wyatt's right shoulder with her right hand. As for Chris, he holds one of Wyatt's hands and orbs all four of them out of the Order's base and back to the apartment. Once gone Parker and the hellfire unfreeze.

* * *

Bianca helps Chris lay Wyatt down across the sofa. The three of them were still in shock not just at the condition of Wyatt. But at Parker's betrayal. George was told of how fiercely loyal the Halliwells were to each other.

"You with me, we're going to need more protection wards," Bianca ordered at George. The boy nods and walks over to the kitchen with Bianca.

"Is Wyatt going to be okay?" George asks.

"I've never seen Chris fail at healing before and I don't see it happening now," Bianca answered. As she adds various ingredients into a pan for a protection potion to help further shield the environment. The potion took twenty-minutes to prepare. She then takes the pan off the hob and passes the pan to George and a paintbrush.

"Am I supposed to paint with it?" George joked.

"Yes, just paint around door frames and window frames it spreads by itself afterwards," Bianca instructed. George nodded and got to work it wasn't a long job and after completing it he returned to the living room where he saw Bianca watching Chris finishing healing Wyatt. Eventually, Wyatt was healed completely and fully conscious.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Someone decided to be an idiot," Chris snapped.

"I had no choice I made a split-second decision," Wyatt responds.

"Yeah one that almost killed you and the rest of us," Chris shouted.

"I couldn't let Elijah die!" Wyatt replies.

"Who the hell is Elijah?" Chris asked.

"Someone important someone I need to save," Wyatt answered, he then tries to get to his feet only to fall back onto the sofa.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere," Bianca pointed out.

"We'll figure out a plan to save Elijah," George spoke up.

"Right now, we have bigger problems, Parker is stronger than ever her power can rival Twice Blessed power," Chris says.

"I beg to differ I'll crush her for what she did," Wyatt replies.

"George go and get the Zbornak Book of Shadows, I want to see if there anything else it can tell us about how the Sundial works," Chris instructed. George did as he was told and fetched the Zbornak Book of Shadows from Chris and Bianca's bedroom.

* * *

He passed it over to Chris who opened it and started flicking through the pages before finding the pages that went into more detail about the sundial.

"Oh, this is bad very, very bad," Chris mumbled to himself.

"What's bad, they can't use the sundial even if it's restored without the vessel or their master?" Wyatt asked.

"The book says, the only way to fuse the fractions of the sundial together is for the sundial fractions to absorb powerful magic," Chris answered.

"What exactly happened before we got there?" Bianca asks.

"I unleashed an energy wave towards the demons and Parker, she used telekinesis to redirect the wave of energy towards the five fractions which were floating in the air. The twelve demons offered twelve amulets to the fractions and fractions absorbed those amulets power. Then Parker offered some magic from an amulet she acquired. She mentioned to restore the sundial it needed to feed off some magic," Wyatt explained.

"Not just some magic it needed to feed off powerful magic, no wonder you're so weak even after being healed. The sundial stripped you of your magic, this was planned they mustn't have had enough power on their own," Bianca theorised.

"So, we'll use the spell to call a witch's powers," Wyatt responds.

"It's not that simple the entry states 'Due to nature of how the sundial was split, to restore it the magic offered to restore it will take more than active and supportive powers. The sacrifices used will lose all forms of magic even the fragment of the All where all magic originated from. The sundial will even siphon magical genes,'" Chris responded.

"What are you saying, Christopher?" Wyatt asks fearing he may already know the answer.

"The pieces took every fragment of your magic, even the piece of the All, you were born with and the witch and Whitelighter genes, you were born with. If you were to have children, they wouldn't inherit magic because you're …" Chris started.

"Mortal now, I'm no longer Twice Blessed," Wyatt interrupted his voice low almost a whisper.

End of chapter 22.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Running.**

Everyone was still stunned and none of them has known how much time has passed now. The Twice Blessed power is gone destroyed. Wyatt is now nothing more than a mortal his witch and Whitelighter genes were erased. When the fragments of Cronus' Sundial absorbed Wyatt's power it made its own and the power was changed forever. And Parker a Halliwell witch a member of the family has turned their back on them for power.

"Parker has turned on the family, her sisters have to be told," Chris said.

"They will probably try to talk to her. To see sense, she is their sister after all," Bianca assumed.

"No, she turned against all of us, when she joined a demonic order, she's not family in any sense anymore," Wyatt finally spoke-up his voice harsh and loud.

"Her sisters might not agree with that," George says.

"I don't give a toss, she disowned us, when she sided with demons if they can't see that. Then they're just as bad she is," Wyatt snapped.

"Can you two give us a minute?" Chris asks looking at George and Bianca. Neither really wanted to leave Wyatt and Chris. But the look Chris gave them was really implying that he wasn't asking more like demanding.

"We'll be in the other room," Bianca said, the two then left Chris and Wyatt and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt must have been silent for minutes. Yet it felt like hours. Neither really knew what the other was about to say.

"Our connection has barely been gone for five minutes. But I miss it already," Chris commented.

"Yeah it made arguments so much shorter and easier," Wyatt replies.

"I guess, we just have to scream and shout at each other for hours like normal people," Chris joked.

"Or we can suppress everything and spend a fortune on therapy in our twilight years. Although we might not make it to the end of the week," Wyatt responds.

"I prefer the first," Chris said.

"Course you would," Wyatt says.

"I don't know what I'm more pissed at you acting like a moron and going to face something. You didn't prepare for, or Parker for deciding to side with a demon," Chris snapped.

"There wasn't time to prepare, I made a split-second decision. It wasn't as if we had premonitions like aunt Phoebe. I've never had a demon who could outmatch me," Wyatt responded.

"That's always been your problem, Wyatt, you've never once thought that there was someone out there who was your equal in anything," Chris shouted.

"That's because before now, I had no equal. I'm sorry that my birth was foreseen Christopher, I'm sorry that I was granted unimaginable power. I'm sorry that I'm the heir to Camelot. I'm sorry that you believe I was given everything, and you were given nothing," Wyatt shouts back.

"You were given everything but humility Wyatt. All those school parties, we supposedly never went to. It wasn't because we didn't like the people we did. It was just they couldn't stand you. They hated how arrogant you were you couldn't have any conversation where you didn't brag about what demon or warlock, you vanquished. They made sacrifices every day that you never had to because you've always had someone watching your back the Elders, the entire Magical Community," Chris snaps.

"I may have had my moments, but I have made sacrifices that you could never dream of," Wyatt replied.

"Like what?" Chris asks.

"Like giving up the man I loved, the man I wished to spend the rest of my life with," Wyatt responds.

"Excuse me," Chris said.

"My sacrifice was giving up the man I loved erasing his memories of all the time we spent together. Having to stay miles apart to keep him hidden. My power granted me near invincibility, but it didn't always protect those I loved," Wyatt tells Chris.

"Elijah the man you mentioned back before we got here. Was he your husband?" Chris asked.

"No, he was my personal trainer, of course, he was my husband," Wyatt barked.

"You erased his memories, why don't we know about him?" Chris asks.

"I couldn't erase your memories; those wards you put in place as a precaution. They were too complex to bypass completely. So, I did the next best thing. I altered your memories to believe that Elijah was just an innocent I helped a few times. Someone whose name you wouldn't really care to notice," Wyatt answered.

"We could have helped you find a solution," Chris started.

"No, you couldn't as long as I am who I am. Elijah anyone like him would be in danger. I almost lost him to death ten times in the short time we were married. We are cursed as Halliwells, we either die young or those we love die young. I decided to change things, to give him his best chance. Even though his best chance didn't include me. If that's not sacrifice Chris, I don't what is," Wyatt says.

"If we're going to get him back, we have to be smart," Chris replies.

"We thought they needed something similar to divine power to restore Cronus' Sundial. But they found a way it also means, they might find a way to bring Cronus back early," Wyatt pointed out.

"We might have to divide and conquer; we have Elijah to save. The Sundial to get and damage control over Parker's betrayal," Chris spoke. The apartment starts to shake violently.

"It's not safe here right now," Wyatt shouts.

"We need someplace more secure," Chris responds.

"Magic School," Wyatt suggested. The two then started grabbing everything they could think of. Chris heading straight for the Zbornak Book of Shadows and the Zbornak Sundial, while Wyatt grabs whatever little potion ingredients they had. Bianca and George enter the living room.

"What's happening?" George asked.

"We're leaving," Wyatt answered. Chris then orbed the group out over to Magic School. While telekinetically orbing Excalibur with them.

* * *

The group reappear inside Wyatt's old quarters. The former Twice Blessed quarters is bare a shadow of what it once was.

"Do you think they will follow us here?" George asks.

"I have no idea," Wyatt answers.

"We didn't really think this through, guys," Bianca spoke-up.

"All protection spells were broken by some presumably divine force," Wyatt recalled.

"Everyone here has magic, maybe they replaced the old spells," George says.

"It took decades for the original spells to be placed correctly, with the power Parker has now. She could probably break in with ease," Chris points out.

"We have to keep moving maybe, ask to take whatever potion ingredients, spell books and magical artefacts and weapons at their disposal. To try and even out the odds," Bianca suggests.

"Miss Bone is going to love this, Halliwells begging for help," Wyatt commented as the group left the quarters.

"What if she refuses to help?" Chris questions.

"Freeze her," George suggested.

"Beat her until she agrees," Bianca added.

"I'm going with the second option," Wyatt spoke.

End of chapter 23.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Talking and Hiding.**

The group of four made their way to Magic School's staff quarters. A place where all the members of staff met to discuss important matters. Needless to say, when they entered said quarters, Miss Bone wasn't impressed.

"If I recall correctly, Mr Halliwell, I told you that your role as a teacher here has been revoked and asked you to leave," Miss Bone said.

"You did but you didn't tell me not to come back," Wyatt replies.

"Look, we're here on important business that affects all of us both in and out of the Magical Community," Chris spoke up.

"Wyatt being dismissed is not important business," Miss Bone responds bluntly.

"No, but the safety of both the Magical Community and the Mortal Community is," Chris said.

"What could possibly be such a threat to both communities?" Miss Bone asked sceptical of the witch's claim.

"Cronus the Titan God of Time has followers, who want to bring him back," Bianca answered.

"Impossible the late Charmed One, defeated them when she became the Goddess of Nature," Miss Bone replies coldly wanting to dismiss this conversation quickly.

"We believe whatever force that broke all of these spells was a divine force, we came here for help and to give you a warning," George says, he already didn't like Miss Bone, she reminded him of his late aunt Wendy, boy was she a bitter woman who lacked emotion.

"Lost Halliwell witch meet Miss Bone. Miss Bone meet the lost Halliwell witch," Chris says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We need some of your most powerful magical artefacts and weapons. Cronus' followers have restored Cronus' Sundial and want the vessel to bring their master back," George spoke up.

"Cronus' Sundial is a mere myth," Miss Bone protested.

"Trust us, it isn't Parker found a way to restore it for Cronus and his followers," Chris said.

"Parker as in Phoebe's child," Miss Bone gasped.

"Yes, our charming cousin has switched sides for her own benefit. She restored the Sundial and now we think, they want to resurrect Cronus early somehow," Wyatt responded.

"It would take great power to restore the Sundial never mind bring about his resurrection," Miss Bone pointed out.

"Power they have, they used the Amulet of Amara and a dozen other amulets to restore the Sundial. As well as the power of the Twice Blessed," Chris replied.

"How could they have used the power of the Twice Blessed to help restore the Sundial?" Miss Bone asked not being able to help her curiosity.

"Long story short, they lured me there and tricked me the fractions of the Sundial absorbed all of my magic," Wyatt answered quietly.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell lost his powers, why not use the spell to call a witch's power?" Miss Bone questions doing her best to hide her smirk.

"The Sundial claimed my power in a way that can't be reversed, I'm, I'm mortal whatever magical genes, I had been erased," Wyatt admitted he still couldn't believe it.

"So, the famous Wyatt Halliwell is mortal now and seeking our help," Miss Bone chuckled.

"You really are a bitter bitch, Miss Bone, Parker and Cronus' followers are a threat to us all, now you can either help us or you're on her side," George replied.

"If she is as powerful as you say than the school must remain neutral," Miss Bone said. George growing tired freezes everyone in the room except for Wyatt, Chris and Bianca.

"Let's just get whatever weapons, we can and artefacts and leave even her frozen self, Miss Bone is insufferable," Chris says.

* * *

Hiding that was something the Halliwell brothers, never thought they would ever consider nor the Phoenix Assassin witch, Bianca. They have always been in a position of power where running wasn't up as an option. Sure, they had powerful enemies, but they possessed great power. Both independently and as a family. However now, one of the most powerful beings of existence has been reduced to nothing but a mere mortal. Now with that loss of great power a power vacuum has been created. The side of good has lost a great power evening the odds between good and evil. Yes, the Halliwell/Warren bloodline was still the most powerful line of witches and feared but there will be some who would be more confident in their attacks. Now that both the Charmed Ones and the Twice Blessed are gone.

The foursome is hiding out in an abandoned building. One they had cloaked but still, they weren't sure how long the cloaking spell would be effective. They took turns sleeping two slept for eight hours, while the others kept watched and then those who slept took over after their eight hours of sleep was up.

"Bring together the Sundial and me, as Cronus' vessel, my will is his. I call upon the Zbornak powers, to retrieve what is rightfully mine," George chanted. He could sense the Sundial, just no idea where it was.

"That's the fifteenth spell, you've cast George, with the Amulet of Amara, Parker is stronger than Wyatt ever was. Whatever cloaking spell, Parker used can't be broken without equal strength or more," Bianca pointed out.

"Besides from the Power of Three, what force is there?" George asked.

"Right now, nothing," Bianca answered.

"So, we keep hiding until we die," George huffed.

"No, if I know battle strategy and I know it well, they will want me and Chris powerless. So, that they could take you without having to face anyone. Parker's sisters might join her side to not break up their sisterhood. They were always as thick as thieves. Paige's kids, they might just try and remain neutral in all of this," Bianca says.

"I'm starting to miss being an only child," George sighed.

"Everyone's destiny has its bad parts. Some people's destinies hold more good than bad sadly," Bianca replies.

"For a brief moment, when we had the pieces of the Sundial, I thought things were actually going our way. That we were closer to having everything sorted. Things could be normal again. But I now realise things will never be normal, they never really were, to begin with," George said.

"Normal is a loose term," Bianca says.

"If the amulet of Amara gave Parker the major power boost without it wouldn't she go back to her original strength?" George asks.

"Yes, she wouldn't be able to conjure hellfire or block our attacks, it would make it easier to save Elijah. And in theory, we could use its magic, to locate the restored Sundial. There is now just the matter of getting close enough to get it without being incinerated," Bianca answered.

End of chapter 24.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Planning and Relationship Issues. **

"What you're suggesting is mad," Wyatt says.

"How is it mad Wyatt? I leave this dump, they sense me, they come I'll freeze them. So, you guys can orb down and save Elijah," George asks.

"Because, there too many downsides than advantages," Wyatt answered.

"They know how your powers work, George, if they did come, they could easily use something to restrict your hand movement. Making you powerless. You couldn't even freeze Parker only slow her down. We can't risk them getting their hands on you," Chris pointed out.

"Right now, our main concern should be getting that damn amulet, Parker's practically invincible with it," Bianca says.

"Without it, she would return to her original strength," Wyatt said.

"She wouldn't be able to take all of us by herself than," Chris replies.

"There the matter of Elijah," George says, "How do we know, if he's you know,"

"Alive, he has to be," Wyatt replied.

"If he's alive, we'll save him," Chris said.

"For now, I suggest Wyatt, you get used to fighting without your magic, while Parker has the amulet it will be too risky to use Excalibur, she could probably seize control and ownership over it. Chris potions to enhance our powers and vanquishing potions. George, you come with me," Bianca instructed taking charge of the situation. She had no plans on losing her powers or her or Chris dying any time soon.

* * *

Chris was set to his own devices in the almost useless kitchen. He had to improvise, using old saucepans, with no gas, he still placed the saucepans onto the hobs and cast a small fire spell. He started to add whatever ingredients of their small supply that worked well together. He still hasn't really come to accept Parker's betrayal. He knows there no way of denying it. It was just that before his mother passed Piper and her sisters drilled into him, Wyatt and their cousins the importance of family. How irreplaceable it is and how it has to constantly be taken care of, so you don't lose it. Chris promised his mother after her death, he would do whatever it takes to keep their family whole. And to his shame he failed in his own eyes, he couldn't see Parker was drifting he and Wyatt should have done more to help Parker's sisters save her. Maybe just maybe Parker wouldn't have walked out on their family and messed up the entire balance.

As Chris is working on the potions, we have Wyatt in the grotty living room, sorting through various weapons, they 'borrowed' from Magic School. Well nicked would be the correct term but right now, they are desperate. Wyatt never really bothered to pay much attention to magical weapons, the only ones, he had little knowledge over were Darklighters crossbows and arrows, Athames and Excalibur. He had no idea which weapon would be the best fit for him at all?

"I ask the spirits to hear my call and cast some light on the right choice of weapon. I should wield in this upcoming battle," Wyatt chanted obviously nothing happened. Yet the former Twice Blessed Wyatt still had a small part of him, his heart wanting it not to be true. Apart of him waiting for the spell to answer his plea.

"A bow and arrow are a great weapon for attacks from a distance, but your aim and precision have to be perfect, no second for doubt," A voice commented from behind Wyatt. The now mortal turns and sees Bianca standing there.

"Come to gloat Bianca?" Wyatt replied, in truth they never really got along. They would often share passive-aggressive remarks towards each other. They were only pleasant towards one another if Chris was around.

"As tempting as that is Wyatt, I've come to help," Bianca says.

"I've never needed help before," Wyatt said.

"You've never been mortal before, Wyatt. I haven't come to fight this battle affects us all," Bianca replies.

"It affects Halliwell and Bianca, you're not a Halliwell," Wyatt spoke coldly. He tried to like Bianca at first, he really did but she came from a family of assassins. While technically Bianca and her family are witches, they acted more like demons. Yes, Bianca had supposedly decided to take a different path her family is on. It didn't mean, she didn't have their traits.

"I will be soon, I'm engaged to your brother," Bianca pointed out.

"Or maybe after this battle is over, Christopher will finally come to his senses and realise just how wrong your relationship is," Wyatt responds.

"I've spent years, trying to get your approval, your blessing. Yet you refuse to see me as me. You can only see my lineage," Bianca said.

"I see you as what you're truly are, right now you're a ticking timebomb waiting to explode. We can't escape our blood, no one is an exception," Wyatt says.

"My family was abandoned in the Salem Witch Trials, they asked the Elders for help and they condemned them, they were so new to the craft. So easily exposed their Whitelighter did nothing. As my ancestors burned, they vowed to never be so naïve and trust in anyone outside their line again. They hoped in their next life, they would find one another again and be born into a world where magic is loved not feared. Esther my oldest ancestor a woman spared by the mayor of that small town as a thank you for ensuring his wife would survive labour. She drew upon the magic of the blood moon that night to forever change her children, she ensured their ashes would rise and they would be reborn to survive," Bianca revealed.

"I'm sorry that happened to them, that Esther couldn't let them go, she violated the balance," Wyatt apologised.

"She saved her children and gave them a fighting chance, she took charge when her family was abandoned by those you served blindly," Bianca responded.

"I don't serve blindly, I protect the innocent, I use, I mean I used my magic to help those in need. I wouldn't do what Esther did," Wyatt said.

"Are you sure? Wyatt that if someone you loved, someone like Chris was burning at the stake or something similar if you had the power to save them as she did. Would you really have let him die?" Bianca asks.

"I can't pick favourites, Bianca that's where I and Chris differ, he believes everyone deserves to be saved. I know that we can't save everyone," Wyatt answered.

End of chapter 25.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Very, very sorry for the long update. Just one more chapter to go now. I hope you enjoy these final two.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Divide and Conquer. **

The Halliwell brothers and the former assassin called for Zelena and Davina. They needed all the help they could get. But at the same time, they needed to be careful they couldn't trust everyone right now. Also, they didn't want to bring anyone who didn't need to be involved in all of this mess. They went over countless possible attacks and traps. They needed to be efficient with a now mortal Wyatt their firepower has drastically gone down. Wyatt had finally settled on a weapon to use in a fight. The brothers, Bianca, Zelena is gathered around an old rotten dining table.

"Everyone get the potions and any weapons or magical objects, you're going to need. This is our one shot, we can't mess it up," Bianca said.

"If everything goes well and we get the Sundial back. What do we do with it?" George asked.

"Keep it as far as way from you as possible, your connection to it. Is too dangerous," Zelena answered.

"We can't destroy it, we'll banish it somewhere," Chris says.

"Somewhere, someplace you can't sense it or its magic can't sense you," Wyatt added.

* * *

Parker and the Order have never felt better. Soon very soon they could bring about their master Cronus. Once Cronus returns, they would get George and find a way to bring about the merge sooner. The sooner Cronus returns the sooner they would get all that they desire. Parker didn't care what her family thought of her, the only ones that mattered to her was Xander and her sisters. She would help her sisters, see her way of things. The right way others can rot. Right now, Parker and Xander are with the other members of the Order in their main base celebrating. When suddenly, the Amulet of Amara disappears off Parker's neck in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

"Bloody Christopher!" Xander cursed.

"Never mind, that just follow it," The leader cursed. Parker and Xander nodded before they were about to leave. A demon raised their hand for the two to stop.

"The vessel, I can sense his presence, he's no longer in hiding," A demon spoke up.

"Split up, retrieve the amulet and get the vessel," The leader orders. The demons all then either shimmered or flamed out. While Parker beamed out.

A large group of demons appears in a practically deserted park in San Francisco. The only person that was in the park was supposedly George wearing a white t-shirt with a grey hoodie, grey jeans and grey trainers.

"Finally, came to your senses witch?" One of the demons said.

"Not really," George replied.

"Too bad, you should consider yourself lucky not everyone is chosen to be the vessel for a divine being," A demon told the boy.

"What you waiting for scum come and get me," George said before running off into the forest-like area in the park. As the demons chased throwing low-voltage energy balls at George, the boy did his best to dodge each and every energy ball tossed in his direction. George leads the demons into a massive area filled with trees.

"Nowhere to run now," A demon snarled when George sees himself surrounded by the demons enclosed in a circle. George smiles.

"Poor you," George smirked before smashing a green crystal on the ground releasing a small contained stored magic. The magic travels underground and makes its way into the trees and branches. The branches come to life and quickly attack the demons some of the branches were successful in vanquishing the demons. However, the stronger bunch of those demons simply ripped the attacking branches to shreds. At least four demons remain and close in on George.

"Cute trick," A demon says, before conjuring another low-voltage energy ball, suddenly the circle of demons are vanquished by a chain bolt of lightning. George turns around and sees Chris standing there. The two smile.

"I would say it was more than a nice trick wouldn't you agree to brother," Chris said, he then clicked his fingers. A swirl of white orbs devour George for seconds and when they fade, they leave behind Wyatt.

"Couldn't agree more Chris, I can't believe they forgot Whitelighters could glamour themselves and others," Wyatt responds.

"They got cocky, forgot who we are, we may have lost the Twice Blessed power, but we didn't forget our experience and knowledge when it comes to magic," Chris said.

"Don't remind me of my recent transition to mortality, so soon Christopher," Wyatt responded, "One low-voltage energy ball from those demons could have killed me,"

"Sorry, but you wanted to do this, you wanted to have a part in this to help divide and conquer," Chris apologised.

"I know, but this isn't just witch business this is family business, besides I didn't think it was possible to reflect another person's magic signature onto someone else," Wyatt says.

"If you want to reflect one person's magical signature onto another person. Who is magical it's impossible because both magic signatures try to suppress the other. Whereas you can reflect a person's magical signature onto a mortal because there is no second magic signature to fight against it," Chris explains.

"Again with the mortal thing," Wyatt says.

"Sorry," Chris apologised for the second time.

"Nice trick with the crystal, Chris," Wyatt complimented.

"Meh something I picked up from Bianca's mom," Chris replied.

"Time to get the Sundial and Elijah," Wyatt tells Chris. Chris nods before placing a hand on Wyatt's right shoulder orbing the two down to the Order's base.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Bianca, Zelena and George, who are still in the abandoned house, battling Parker and Xander. Parker's demonic lover is thrown through the kitchen door by one of Bianca's energy balls landing hard on the living room. While Parker was hit by at least four potions blasting her across the living room making her land next to Xander.

"George is it ready?" Bianca called out entering the kitchen.

"Yes," George answered.

"Hurry up then," Zelena shouted.

"Wings of time gather around take she the betrayer and her lover from this time. Banish them to a place where they may never be found, so they can spend eternity repenting for their crimes," George chanted holding the Zbornak sundial, the sundial admitted a gold light and rose from George's hand a massive vortex opened beneath Parker and Xander and the two are sucked into screaming!

"Where did you send them?" Zelena asks.

"If my spell was worded correctly, I sent them to the mini-pocket dimensional the Zbornak created and the only key to get out of there is this sundial," George answers.

"Eternity together with no way of escape," Bianca commented exactly. Soon later Chris, Wyatt and Elijah appear before them in a swirl of blue and white orbs. George, Bianca and Zelena notice Wyatt is holding an unconscious Elijah.

"Is he okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, just unconscious," Wyatt answers.

"You did it you got Cronus's Sundial," Bianca pointed out spotting the ancient relic in Chris' hands.

"Yes, now all we have to do is figure where to banish it to," Chris said.

End of chapter 26.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 A New Guardian and Shunned.**

"Have you got Amara's amulet?" Bianca asked.

"Right here," Chris answers, as he pulls the amulet of Amara out of his jeans pocket. Bianca gasped before snatching the amulet out of Chris' hand.

"What's wrong?" The boys ask.

"The amulet it's cracked it's slowly losing its power," Bianca pointed out tracing a finger over the cracks.

"How did that happen?" Zelena asked.

"It must have happened when they restored Cronus' Sundial, I remember them not just using my power. But the power of a dozen amulets. Maybe, with my power and the other amulets' power siphoned it didn't need all of Amara's amulet power," Wyatt suggested.

"If it's losing its power what use can it be?" George asks.

"Could it restore Wyatt's power?" Zelena suggested.

"No, now that Wyatt has been stripped of all magical traits and genes. If we were to try and give him any form of magic, his body wouldn't be able to handle it. It could drive him crazy potentially kill him," Bianca explains.

"So, were just waiting for the amulet to lose all of its power," George assumed.

"Maybe not," Wyatt pondered, taking the amulet out of Bianca's hands.

"We don't know if we actually vanquished all the members of Parker's order. There could countless out there," Zelena says.

"And if there is more out there the battle isn't over, as long as George is the vessel and the Cronus' Sundial exists, we're all in danger. They need both for their master," Chris said.

"We can't destroy the sundial right," Wyatt spoke-up.

"Yes, it's impossible," George answers.

"What if we banish it to a place outside of time and place, where no one could reach it," Wyatt theorised.

"Even if we did do that there no guarantee, that they couldn't go to where we send it," Bianca pointed out.

"We need a guardian or something for it," George said.

"To make sure wherever we send it, the Sundial has some form of protection in case demons or anyone else find their way there," Bianca says.

"How do we get a guardian?" Zelena asks.

"I think we should hit the books, maybe there something in them about creating one," Chris responds.

* * *

They spent hours searching through various books covering guardians and keepers of various magical items. Wyatt checked on Elijah every couple of hours, but he was still unconscious. There wasn't much talking during the research process.

"Anything guys?" George asked.

"Nope, there nothing on summoning one or creating one out of thin air in my books," Zelena answers.

"All my books contain is binding spells and rituals," Chris says.

"Mine is just the history of guardians and some famous guardians," Wyatt sighed.

"All my books just reference different power bestowal methods and rituals to enhance other magical beings," Bianca huffed.

"You know what might be useful..." George starts.

"Don't even go there you can't use Cronus' Sundial it's too risky," Wyatt interrupted.

"Not necessarily, I doubt it would hurt me, I am it's master's vessel," George says.

"Yes it's master's vessel, you're not it's master George, it might not try and hurt you. But that doesn't mean it couldn't do something worse," Bianca pointed out.

"If we use it, we could find a solution quicker," George said.

"And you could get corrupted by its power in seconds," Chris pointed out.

"We can't take any risks, keep reading, we've got plenty of books," Wyatt says.

* * *

Even more, hours went by without success, then a spark went off in Wyatt's head. It was crazy it went against the laws of magic, well the known laws of magic at least to his knowledge.

"If we can't summon one, I think our best bet is to create one," Wyatt spoke-up closing

"Are we sure that is even possible? Aren't guardians normally well created by something divine like the guardians of Pandora's Box," George asks.

"There no spell or potion or ritual, but at the beginning of the witchcraft that was the same for every magical topic," Wyatt answers.

"Even if that was possible, I imagine it would cost a great amount of power," Bianca says.

"Probably, Bianca but we have the Warren ancestors, we could call upon the Zbornak ancestors who had powers and yours. Zelena must have some witch juice in her since her past life was a witch," Wyatt replies.

"Three powerful bloodlines of witches might do the trick, but we still need a spell," Chris said.

"Then get started super witch, Chris you're the best spell caster and writer, I know," Wyatt responds.

* * *

Chris spent the rest of the day recording down notes from all the different books regarding pre-existing spells and rituals. What they were planning to do has never been attempted at least what the history books say. Chris asked to be left alone, he needed nothing and no one to distract him. The following morning, Chris sent Wyatt and Bianca to collect all different kinds of ingredients. Once Wyatt and Bianca returned, Chris set to work, he first drew a large pentagram on the old dining room table with white chalk. He then placed small white, blue, green and red crystals in each of the pentagram's corners. While in the centre he placed a large silver chalice. Which he starts to add all different kinds of ingredients. He picks up a silver blade and makes a cut on his left palm and allows blood to drop into the chalice before passing the knife onto Bianca, she then does the same before passing the blade to Wyatt who again does the same and passes the blade to George who cuts his left palm letting out a small wince and allows blood to drop into the chalice and finally passes it onto Zelena who does the same with the blade the other have done. Zelena then put the blade to one side.

"What do we do next?" Wyatt asked.

"We add the reef knot into the chalice allow it to soak in the now grey metallic substance before we cast the spell," Chris answered, A few minutes later Chris carefully takes the reef knot out of the chalice. "We call forth through space and time the ancestors from our four bloodlines. Your power we now ask you to lend to create a guardian to guard and protect something divine. He or she, you chose to grant them with the strength and power they will need for this never-ending role. May the protection of the ancient sundial be their only concern," The crystals within the pentagram corners begin to glow brightly releasing streams of light which are absorbed the reef knot. The knot rises from Chris's hands, absorbing the crystals. The knot then transformed a shadow-like tentacle quickly travels around the ceiling at unbelievable speed before it enters Zelena violently! Zelena finds herself being lifted into the air and thrown back into a wall before against her will she starts to violently shake.

"ZELENA!" George shouted about to run over to her but Bianca grabs him. Seconds later a tiny burst of magic is released from Zelena throwing the other four backwards onto the floor. Getting back to their feet, they see Zelena rise to her feet effortlessly through levitation. Neither of the three witches or Wyatt could believe what their eyes were showing them. The girl's old clothes were erased and replaced by a long white tunic with black leather sandals. Her hair has grown past her shoulders is now silver. Zelena's eyes are now crystal clear. The girl held out a hand summoning Cronus' Sundial to her.

"It is time for the Sundial to move from this plane of existence," The girl's voice said it was so cold and emotionless it scared the four witches.

"Zelena are you okay?" George asks this wasn't good.

"Zelena is no more it is Caden now and forever," The girl answered not bothering to make eye contact at George, her eyes remain solely focused on Cronus' Sundial which remains in her hands.

"The spell made Zelena the guardian," Wyatt says.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Wyatt, why her though she's just a child?" Bianca responds.

"Zelena protected one of the fragments in a previous life, the spell saw the girl had a worthy fit," Caden spoke-up.

"Z please start talking in the first person, you're kind of freaking me out," George says.

"You have two more tasks to do," Caden replies, before conjuring a small parchment of paper with two spells recorded down, she passes it to Bianca. "There lies a spell to take me and the sundial to a place outside time and space where few could follow. The spell below that one is one to rewrite history to erase any evidence of the Sundial's existence on your plane including the memories of others and yourselves. It will make people believe that your friend passed due to natural causes so one will expect her involvement in any of this business,"

"Hold it, we can't forget what if something bad happens?" George pointed out.

"By forgetting, we have a better chance of suppressing your connection to the sundial further than we can when I leave with this. Erasing all evidence and memories of the sundial existence will make people not want to seek it out. This is the only way you can explain your friend's loved ones her absence," Caden said.

"This isn't right," George replies.

"For now it's our only choice," Wyatt says, "We can use the rest of the power inside of Amara's amulet put it to good use to try and make up for Parker's abuse towards it," Wyatt carefully places the amulet over his neck.

"The quicker this happens, the quicker you get to forget this, to you George, you would have never lost a friend to a higher calling," Caden says. George sighed before walking over to Bianca, Chris and Wyatt who are looking at the parchment of paper.

"Powers of the witches rise, send this new guardian and her prized object across the skies. Send her to a new plane where she may protect her prize without fear of the dangers that may seek out to claim a power which should not be handled by any creature regardless of their intentions," The brothers and Bianca chanted, seconds later Caden and the sundial vanish in a flash of light.

"We call upon the ancient powers to erase evidence and minds of Cronus' Sundial. Legends, myths, fairy tales stories of all kinds heed our command vanish the sundial from all records. Erase awake and slumbering memories of the divine item, she who now protects falsify her death. So no one may come after her to seek out what isn't theirs," The four chant the spell caused a powerful wave of magic to be unleashed covering the entire world causing windows, glass to shatter and bring about a worldwide blackout. The parchment itself crumbles into nothingness and the four find their own memories being altered. The amulet of Amara now drained of all of its power is rendered to nothing but a pile of dust.

* * *

Days passed and after Zelena's funeral took place, Bianca had to deal with some family business regarding the phoenix coven. The brothers decided to head over to the Halliwell manor to speak to Phoebe's daughters P.J and Peyton about Parker's betrayal and to talk about other important family matters. The three start to walk up the front steps.

"What was it like growing up here?" George asks.

"Loud," Wyatt answers.

"Never empty, we either had family BBQ s, parties or never-ending demon attacks," Chris added.

"How do you think they're going to take it?" George asked.

"Not well but hopefully, they come to accept it and we'll work on there. Maybe a time out in another dimension will make Parker see the errors of her ways," Chris answered. They found it odd that the front door was open but didn't think much of it however when the three tried to cross the threshold, they are thrown back hard onto the ground by an invisible barrier.

"Ow, what the hell was that," Wyatt said quickly getting up, Chris and George following.

"A barrier one to keep you out," A voice answers two figures coming to view standing near the threshold but not crossing outside.

"P.J, just give us five minutes to explain," Chris responds.

"There nothing to explain, you banished our sister," Peyton says.

"She turned against our family, she chooses evil," Wyatt said, "Would you rather we killed her?"

"We would rather you not banish our sister to some other plane of existence or dimension, you come after one of us, we come after you," P.J snapped.

"You're not welcome here any more," Peyton said her voice filled anger and fury, she then walked away into another room.

"This is war!" P.J shouted before raising a finger upwards closing the front door with telekinesis in front of the brothers' faces.

End of chapter 27.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright this is it, the final chapter of The Lost Halliwell Witch, the first chapter of the sequel titled Charmed and the Clash of the Cousins will be up in about a week. I hope you've all enjoyed this story and are looking forward to what is to come.**


	28. Sequel News!

**Author's Note: **The first chapter of the sequel of The Lost Halliwell Witch has now been posted. Titled as **Charmed** **and the Clash of the Cousins.**


End file.
